The Gray Sons
by witchsoul531
Summary: When the Flying Grayson's flew for one last time, they left behind a daughter and a son. Twin acrobats filled with a thirst for vengeance. One went down the path of justice, aided by Gotham's Dark Knight, and the other forged her own path through blood, creating a darker shade of grey…
1. Fireworks

Chapter 1 - Fireworks

**July 4**

The alarms where blaring loudly throughout the base, Red X, who had finally been recaptured and was being semi-contained, was in the middle of her favorite hobby, staring at Superboy. The female scientist in charge of Project Kr, who was too afraid of the girl to do anything about her presence, continued typing away at the consul, believing it to be safe and that the intruders would not make it this far in. After a couple more minutes the scientist left, hearing the sound of approaching high-speed footsteps, Red X hid in the shadows. Kid Flash burst into the room seconds after, followed closely by Aqualad and Robin…

Studying them closely she memorized Kid Flash's physical form, noting some other details, as Red X turned towards Robin, something clicked. She knew Robin's identity, Dick Grayson, her twin brother. Suppressing her gasp, she watched as he conversed with his companions, he was standing in front of the consul. Robin typed something in and Superboy's pod opened, he snapped his eyes open everything went black.

* * *

The moment Superboy opened his eyes he charged. Robin and Kid Flash tried to hold him back while Aqualad attacked. SB shook them of and Kid Flash went careening of and crashed into the wall. As he got up a figure tackled him. It was a girl dressed in a black tight fitting suit that left little to the imagination. A black cape with gray lining hung around her, a grinning skull looked back at KF, white and black bracers could be seen on her arms. That was all he could see from her position on top of him, blood red x's were spread across the skull and on her chest, there was also a grey utility belt clung to her waist.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash yelled at her.

"Red X," she responded, KF was so surprised at receiving an answer his mouth actually hung open.

Red X, taking advantage of that, dropped a pellet of knockout gas in his mouth. Holding it shut as it went off, KF was forced to breathe it in, instant KO. Turning to the others, she watched as Superboy fought Aqualad, leaving Robin free.

"X marks the spot," she declared tapping the emblem on her chest a couple times.

They engaged in combat their moves where similar in skill and style, they were evenly matched.

"Come on little bird afraid this robin's better?" X taunted.

Robin froze "Lala?" he whispered right before she used the opening to knock him out. Standing straighter Red X walked over to stand next to Superboy who 'opened' the door.

"You know I could have just hacked it," she said glancing at her comrade, she just received a grunt as a response.

* * *

**July 5**

Red X stood I front of Robin's pod studying him, He had changed but then again so had she and it had been fiveish years. She hadn't bothered disarming him; she wanted him to live after all. They started to stir, Kid Flash, groaning, saw Superboy and immediately got creep out.

"Stop staring!" he yelled.

"Umm… KF I wouldn't tick off the guy who can fry us with one look," Robin piped up unhelpfully.

"I wanted to fry you but I got out voted," another unhelpful comment this time brought to you by Red X.

"And who are you!?" Kid Flash said attempting to turn towards her.

"I thought we went over this, Kid Idiot, I'm Red X and this is Superboy," she responded slowly, as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Well excuse me for not getting someone's name while said person is trying to KILL me!" he shot back.

Before X could respond Aqualad cut in, "Please, Kid Flash, I believe are new… friends were not in control of their actions."

"What if… what if we weren't?" Superboy asked hesitantly

"He can speak?" another dumb comment from Kid Idiot.

Unknown to the rest of the world Red X and Robin simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Yes he can!" Superboy roared.

"Keep it quiet there Supes, no need to send all the lab coats running, longer their away, longer we get to walk free." Red X soothed the clone.

"They taught you telepathically," Aqualad asked kindly, trying to keep the conversation on safe ground.

"They taught me much. I can read, wright, I know the names of things," Superboy admitted.

"But have you actually seen them? Have you seen the sun?" Aqualad asked.

"This is his first time out of his pod," Red X said quietly, there was an echo in her voice, altering it so that it sounded mechanical.

"We can show you the sun, we can show you Superman," Robin offered.

"Pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," Kid Flash added.

"What would you have me do? Cadmus is my home! They created me!" Superboy argued back.

"Dude, your home is a test tube," Robin said.

"Supes what exactly did they tell you?" X asked.

"I am the Superboy clone of the Superman. I was created to replace him should he perish and destroy him should he turn from the light," he recited.

Red X nodded, "a worthy aspiration, but you deserve to create your own path. Just because they said it was your purpose doesn't mean it's what you have to do. Nothing is written in stone, at least nothing important directly involving you that is."

"Speaking from experience?" Robin asked.

"You know it Boy Wonder," shooting him a wink only he could see.

Thinking about it, Superboy asked "what will happen to them?" gesturing at the Heroes in the pods.

"Don't know they probably won't be leaving here alive, if at all," Red X said bluntly.

Superboy frowned, but before he could say anything, several scientists walked in. As a scientist with long brown hair shot through with grey walked past, G-Gnomes hopped onto Red X's and Superboy's shoulders.

"You get back to your pod and you get back to the lab. You have tests to undergo," he snapped. "Make sure they get done. It took three weeks to repair the damage she did last time, and five the time before that! Don't even get me started on when we brought her in, then weeks' worth of damage and almost revealing us! If this continues then we might as well scrap the project!" he finished ranting.

During all of this Superboy and Red X had walked of, only annoying the scientists further, "Begin the cloning process!"

* * *

Red X was walking away, aware of Robin's and the others' cries of pain. She was fighting the telepathy more than usual, what with more than her own life on the line, but with the G-Gnome right THERE it was sort of hard to pull off. What would she give for it to just leave!? The nanobots in her blood stream were going crazy trying to break free. Nanobots… If she could get them to send out a high enough frequency it might startle it and she could teleport away. With this in mind she concentrated on sending out the signals necessary and… tada! The G-Gnome looked surprised and the last thing it saw before it fell to the floor was a grinning skull...

* * *

Red X popped in just as Superboy ripped open the door.

"Am I too late to join the party?" she called from her perch on Robin's pod.

She flipped over and onto the console, opening the pods as she landed. _Why do they always use big red buttons? _Turning back Red X said "please remember to collect all your belongings and that you have all your limbs. We will not be held responsible for anything you lose."

Robin dropped out of his pod seconds after it opened, "Batman will kill me for taking so long."

"You're worried about Batman? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash yelled from where he hung.

"I'd worry about Batman he knows and is capable of taking down everyone in the league," Red X told him.

"It would be very helpful if you could release us," Aqualad intervened before they could get into another argument.

"Right…" X looked at the locks, "you two can do that I have some screwing with to do."

Before anyone could protest she had flipped of the console and had started typing. She was opening a doorway into the system she had left behind form a previous attempt at escape. Allowing herself access to all the data on the interface, she downloaded everything onto a thumb drive. Once she was done she joined the others at what was once the door.

"I'll have you all in pods by morning!" could be heard followed by muffled swears as Red X shot a sticky X at his mouth.

"I've always wanted to do that," she cackled.

"He is so not whelmed," Robin added after throwing some bird-a-range at the spheres of DNA.

"Whelmed, as in not overwhelmed and not underwhelmed, but somewhere in between?" X asked.

"Yeah…" Robin said as stuff exploded behind them, curtsy of all the little bombs the resident ninjas had left behind.

They navigated to an elevator where the doors were pried open. Robin and Red X shot their grappling hooks as far as they could go, Kid Flash was sandwiched in-between the two ninjas as they had grabbed him simultaneously. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and flew after them, or rather he tried, part way up they started to fall. Red X noticing this dropped KF and shot out a giant elastic red 'x' to halt their fall. Letting go of her line, she landed gracefully on the trampoline like substance.

"What happened?" Robin asked concerned.

"Superman can fly, why can't I?" was the answer he received from the Boy of Steel.

"Don't know but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool," Kid Flash attempted to cheer him up.

"Hey it's more than what normal humans like Robin can do," X added in.

"Hey! I am not normal!" Robin said feigning hurt, "this will have to be our exit." He added spotting the elevator currently hurling at them.

Aqualad opened the door for them and they got out of there like a bat out of Hell. Escaping into a hallway they started running. Several genomorphs started appearing from adjoining corridors. Superboy started shouting directions and seeing as Red X isn't object they followed, they soon arrived at a dead end.

"Are you trying to get us repoded?" KF yelled.

"No this is perfect!" Robin and Red X said at the same time.

Red X attached an X to a vent on the wall, stepping back it exploded opening a way in. She allowed Robin to use her as a spring board to get in, once inside he helped her in.

"You guys coming or what?" Robin called, spurring the others into action.

After they were all inside Robin started leading them to what was hopefully a way out. They spent the crawl in an awkward silence until…

"KF stop staring at my ass," Red X spoke all of a student.

"What!? I can't help it, it's right in front of my face!" he said blushing, not that anyone could see.

"I know, just trying to break the ice," X smirked from behind her mask. "Oh, and you admit you were staring?" she added as an afterthought.

"That was the best you could come up with? Or are you just trying to embrace him?" Robin asked.

"Hey! First of all, it's been awhile since I've had to have a somewhat friendly conversation. Second of all it's so easy to mess with him!" she said in her defense.

Robin laughed, "True." Stopping all of a sudden he kicked open a vent and stepped out, turning he immediately started hacking. The others made their way out as well and about half a minute later Robin declared "I hacked the motion sensors!"

"Great and I finally have room to run." Kid Flash exclaimed, immediately running up the stairs closely followed by everyone else with Superboy taking the rear.

"Hey Supes behind us," X celled from above.

Superboy turned and stomped the stairs, the force of the blow causing them to fall through the level below and onto the next. Some genomorphs had been on the stairs when they fell, but the rest where cut off from the teens. Reaching the top of the stair case, they stepped into the hallway where Kid Flash stood rubbing his head.

"They cut us of," Red X said.

"Gee my head and I hadn't noticed," KF said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Superboy and Aqualad tried to pry open the doors while Robin tried to hack through them. None of them could open the door.

"It'll take too long to teleport each of you over, and by the time were all there they could have us surrounded," Red X sighed hand resting on the door.

"Right, let's go," Robin lead them through the maze of corridors, at their heels they could hear the sounds of fast approaching ever increasing feet.

Reaching an intersection, they were surrounded. A sudden pain shot through all of their heads. Superboy and Red X where immobilized, while the rest fell down in a forced state of sleep.

_No! This can't be happening, we were so close! _Red X thought to herself.

"_Calm yourself sister, I wish to help,"_ a voice, Dublex, echoed in her head.

"_Help!? How is this helping? You…" _Red X was cut off by none other than Superboy.

"_You where the one that guided me!"_

"_And set the fire that led your new friends here, woke them when in danger, and made it possible for you to escape all those years ago." _The last statement was directed towards Red X.

"_So that was you! Thank you; I owe you my freedom, but why?" _X didn't want to look the gift horse in the mouth but she had to know.

"_You were a child I could not see you made into a weapon, and Superboy you are the genomorphs messiah. You will lead us to freedom." _Dublex declared. _"You chose freedom, now it is time for Superboy to choose."_

"_I choose freedom," _Superboy answered without hesitating.

Dublex nodded and the teen Heroes got up. Guardian, who was responsible for cornering them, shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Go! I'll take care of Desmond," he shouted, just as he finished saying that Desmond stepped out of the shadows.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Red X muttered so that only her companions heard.

Desmond held up a neon blue serum and declared, "Project Blockbuster will help me restore order to Cadmus," and then he downed the stuff.

He started to mutate and grow, he screamed in pain as his DNA was rewritten and his body was ripped apart. His body swelled and his cloths and skin where shredded. Thankfully his pants where whole, thank you indestructible pant god. Blockbuster straightened himself as his transformation was complete. Guardian charged him and was smacked aside in a second.

Turning, he and Superboy seemed to come to a silent agreement. They both charged, grappling for a few seconds and then they shot through the roof.

"Well that's one way up," Robin deadpanned.

"Do you think he planned that?" Kid Flash asked.

"I doubt they are planning anything now," Aqualad answered him.

The remaining teens made their way up through the hole; Aqualad and Kid Flash attacked Blockbuster, Red X disappeared. Robin noticing this went after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked when he caught up.

"Nowhere and everywhere, I'm not a hero not like you. I don't belong with you," Red X replied.

"It's been five years! Lala I thought you were dead… Please stay if only for a little while, hey you might even enjoy being a hero." Robin, no Dick, pleaded.

"Dick… I don't know… I'll, I'll think about it, okay?" 'Lala' said after seeing the look her brother was giving her.

"That's all I could ask for," Dick smiled.

"So now that the mushy stuff is over, how about we go kick some butt?" Red X grinned.

"So I was thinking…" Robin explained his idea to her, "You tell Aqualad and Superboy; I'll get KF."

Red X teleported over to them, popping up right next to Aqualad, and told him the plan knowing Superboy could hear. They both nodded and went off to do their tasks, X went to the predetermined location and stock a big sticky X right over Robin's chalk one.

Aqualad sprayed water over it and Kid Flash, followed by Blockbuster, slid over it. Red X grabbed KF and yanked him out of the way just in time. Aqualad zapped the water, the 'x' helping conduct the electricity. Robin's timed explosives went off just then, causing the roof to collapse. Superboy and Aqualad protected their more squash able companions, lifting the debris off of them, the teens got up slightly worse for ware, but still alive.

"See the moon," Robin said looking up, Superboy gazed in awe at the moon.

"Sometimes people forget how beautiful the world truly is," Red X said quietly.

A sudden silhouette appeared, "and there's Superman, do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Superman landed followed by just about the entire League, those who couldn't fly where on a platform generated by Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. Superboy stepped forward fixing the solar suit to show of the familiar 'S' symbol. A look of horror flashed on Superman face; unnoticed except by a few, a frown creased Red X's face and a glare fixed on the Man of Steel. Focusing her gaze on Batman she gave him a mock solute from where she sat on a pile of rubble. Perched as she was, she had a clear view of the teens and their mentors as they gave their speech:

"I am sorry, but we will. We did good work here today, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful, important." (Aqualad)

"The four of us and it's not." (Kid Flash)

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all." (Robin)

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple get on board or get out of the way." (Superboy)

She grinned at Superboy's line in the speech, it was a nice way to say 'we're doing this whether you want us to or not', Red X agreeing whole heartedly with it. Batman turned his glare on her. _What is that, his default expression?_ "What's your say in this?" he demanded.

"Me? I'm all for it… Oh yeah, here's a gift," Red X replied, tossing him the thumb drive she had been using to download Cadmus' information since mastering the art of thievery.

Kid Flash frowned and turned to face her, "who exactly are you?"

"You have terrible memory, the names Red X. I got nabbed by Cadmus about five years ago, escaped, and been a thorn in their side ever since. Heard a rumor that something was going down in this lab, checked it out, and got captured again. Lab I was in burned down a while ago, wonder what happened…" that was a lie, she knew _exactly _what happened, she was there, she was the cause.

"So… you where an experiment?" Kid Flash asked.

"No duh, I have bio-tech stuff integrated with my body's system, still working out the kinks though," X responded which was true enough.

Batman narrowed his eyes, he looked at Robin, and they had a conversation in 'bat-speak.' If possible Batman's glare grew even more intense, "Your coming with me, come on Robin." The two teen ninjas dutifully followed the Dark Knight home.

* * *

**Hi people! ****I'm going to try to post something every two weeks. But No promises! Tell me what you think and as always I don't own anything! Literally I'm a hobo "****borrowing" a computer... Not! This would be a stupid thing to use a computer for if I was.**

**Please Review~**


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Happy Harbor

**July 5**

"Who are you?" Batman demanded. Several snarky remarks passed through her head but she went with the truth.

"Names Danielle 'Ella' Mary Grayson, AKA Red X," she might have left out a couple details concerning her identity, but who would be the wiser?

The answer caused the Caped Crusader to pause before asking another question, "Where did you come from?"

So many answers so little time, "After being adopted I may have ran away, which may have led to me being captured and experimented on by Cadmus. After escaping I returned 'home'; got trained by someone."

"Who?"

She hesitated, looking at Robin, before taking a deep breath, "his name is Slade Wilson, the guy that adopted me, he's former military, was forced to retire due to injuries. I decided to run away again last year after the divorce, more or less." That was, technically, the truth.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "you will be staying at the headquarters of the new Young Justice Covert Ops Team, along with Superboy and Miss Martian. Until then you will be staying here."

"You mean…?" Robin started eyes wide.

The Dark Knight smirked, then with a dramatic switch of his cape he was gone… not, he jumped into the Batmobile and left on patrol.

"So… I don't have any changes of clothes…" X stated.

"Right… I guess we can go shopping later. You can borrow some of my clothes till then," Robin said awkwardly. "Well lead the way." X gestured at the elevator.

Robin rolled his eyes, but showed her the way to his room. Digging in a drawer he tossed her some clothes, before grabbing some for him. Then they just stood there. _'Awkward'_ popped into both their heads at the same time. Their eyes widened comically and then a smirk grew across their faces, _'Psychic twin thingy!'_

'_So what's there to do around here for fun?' _Ella asked through the newly found link as she headed towards the bathroom.

'_Well there's a gym we could also play video games or watch a movie…' _Dick responded changing into some PJ's. Ella came out in Batman PJ's whereas Dick was in Superman ones.

"Movie Night?" she asked out loud.

"Sure," Dick answered.

They went towards the living room where they spent the rest of the night making up for lost time. The next morning, or four hours later, found them passed out on the couch with the main menu for _The Amazing Spiderman_ playing in the background. They had talked all night in Romanian about everything; all their misadventures, whether it be as Dick and Ella Grayson or as Red X and Robin; leaving out few details. In the end both of their hit list had about doubled in size.

Walking up at 9:00, the latest they'd let themselves sleep in, they got dressed in civvies (jeans, colored hoodie, jacket, and converse.) As promised they went out and bought Ella a whole new wardrobe. Apparently she had changed a bit since they'd last gone shopping; she dragged Dick through half the mall. They had to hide in some of the shops once word got out that Bruce Wayne's ward was walking around the mall with some unknown girl. Once they'd accumulated what Ella deemed as a sufficient amount of clothes, they went back to the manor.

So when Bruce came home and found instead of a runaway, a female version of the boy he considered his son, to say the least he was surprised. He observed the girl; she was wearing dark jeans, a grey hoodie with a deep v neck revealing a white T-shirt, and black and white convers. Red X's hair was loose, falling around her shoulders, clumps of hair falling into sapphire blue eyes; she kept tucking loose strands behind her ears. Her and Dick where playing World of Warcraft on their laptops (one of the many other things they had gotten Ella at the mall.) They were partying as a pair of worgens, basically werewolves; they had already reached level 13 so the two must have been playing for a while. Bruce was content let them play and went to work in his study, but then dinner came and it was awkward to say the least.

"So… what was life like with the Wilson's?" Bruce asked, trying to start a conversation.

'_Is that the best he could come up with? True I broke an awkward silence by asking someone to stop starring at my butt, but seriously?'_ what Ella said out loud was "Oh… It was interesting. I had two brothers and Mrs. Wilson was very nice."

'_Be nice he doesn't know how to talk with kids.' _Dick shot over the link.

When she didn't elaborate Bruce said "I see" and thus ended the conversation.

So this continued for three days until the new team met at their new HQ, Mt. Justice. They were introduced to their sixth member, Martian Manhunter's niece; Miss Martian, as well as told what the main goal of the team would be. When meeting Miss M, Superboy hung out around the edge of the group until Robin called him over, "SB, come meet Miss M!" A smile crept onto Supes' face before quickly disappearing. Miss Martian complemented his shirt and changed hers to look like his except hers had a Martian Manhunter 'x' on hers.

"This is the day," stated Aqualad, causing everyone to smile.

* * *

**July 18**

The Team was lounging around in various positions waiting for Red Tornado, their supervisor, to come. Apparently Batman didn't think they were responsible enough to not destroy a _mountain_. An alert went out signaling the arrival of said android, rushing out to meet them him, Kid Flash shouted out his name.

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" RT asked in the usual monotone.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad said, ever polite.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado reminded them.

"But it's been over a week and noth…" Robin started but was cut off by RT, "you will be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad interjected.

"No but I am told social interlacement is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." Red Tornado started to walk away.

"Keep busy," Kid Flash muttered.

"Who does he think he's kidding with this?" Robin added.

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Martian turned to the android and tried to read his mind, "I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, I cannot read his mind."

"It's alright, nice try though. Well I guess that means you can try to get Speedy to join again," Red X said, "if you keep at it, eventually it'll annoy him so much he'll join just to keep you from bugging him."

"Worth a shot, we'll be back soon," Robin said leading them back inside.

Superboy, Miss M, and Red X looked at each other, "so what so you want to do?" X asked.

Superboy grunted and moved to the living room Miss M said something about trying a new recipe and went to the kitchen. _Okay now what? _X thought to herself. She reviewed what she knew of the Mt. before smiling and going to the gym. Taking of her sweater she dumped it on the bench, her shirt was lavender with an abstract face splattered on it. Producing a ribbon from… somewhere she tied up her hair.

Surveying the area she saw that there was some gymnastic equipment scattered around the area. Going over to the uneven bars, she began to do random maneuvers. When she was bored of that, she perched on the higher bar. Letting out a sigh she began pacing on the bar, a sudden thought struck her.

'_Robin?'_ she called out hesitantly.

'_La-Red X?'_ she 'heard,' it was muffled like she was hearing this through a wall.

'_Think we can work on increasing the range somehow? That way I can annoy you from long distances,' _X asked drawing out the 'o' in 'long' for emphasis.

'_Sounds like a plan,'_ was called over the link, _'ow.'_

'_What happened?' _she asked.

'_Speedy just insulted our team!'_

'_Well, Roy's a big boy. If he wants to be a stubborn ass, let him be a stubborn ass. When he comes crawling back we can say "We told you so!"' _After saying this she could hear the creepy cackle that was her brothers laugh, a sudden _'oops'_ was heard.

'_What?'_ by now, Red X was hanging upside down on the bar.

'_I laughed out loud, now they're all giving me the "are-you-insane?" look.' _Robin said.

'_No help from this end! This is Red X signing off.' _X had noticed the Martian girl walk in and didn't want to draw attention from the psychic.

"Hey there Miss M," she called.

"Hey Red X, the cookies are ready," Miss Martian replied.

"Kay!" Red X flipped of and landed right in front of the Martian.

The two walked in the direction of the kitchen a pile of inedible looking cookies waiting for them. Staring at them Red X looked at her friend, "hate to brake it to yah but that doesn't look like food."

"I know but I followed the recipe!" Miss M beamed.

Red X shrugged before popping one into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully, she let the tiny machines on her taste buds analyze the cookie. "You need more flower and to leave it in the oven a bit longer."

"Ohh…" the green girl looked heartbroken.

"Here I'll help you," X decided.

The two girls began cooking, just as they were putting the cookies in the oven; Recognized Aqualad-B-0-4, Robin-B-0-1, Kid-Flash-B-0-3, rang through the mountain. The rest of the Cave's population met them there.

"So… What now?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well we live here; we could give you a tour of the place." Miss M suggested.

"A private tour sounds wonderful," KF flirted.

"She never said private," Red X deadpanned.

"Team building, we will all go," Aqualad decided.

Seeing as no one could come up with something better in the span of five minutes, they explored the mountain, Red X slipping away several times to check on the cookies. Reaching the living room, Red X popped into the kitchen to take out the latest batch of cookies, placing them in a small box, she placed in another tray, turning up the heat a bit, she returned to the others.

KF was flirting with Miss M again, "my real name's Wally see I already trust you with my secret Id. Red X stared while at the same time going through the Central City database for 'Wally.' Bing! Search result found: Wallace Rudolf West AKA Kid Flash.

"I am called Kaldur'ahm, you may call me Kaldur," next to reveal secret Id: Fish Boy! Then again a boy with gills wouldn't have much of a secret life.

"Umm... and you?" Miss M said pointing at Robin.

Wally snorted, "The big bad bat won't let him tell anyone his secret Id. What I would like to know is who you are." Wally wiggled his eyebrows at Red X.

"Who me?" X asked before smirking, "I didn't think you'd forget me so fast, Wallace, you need to work on that and for the third time its Red X."

"Well my name is M'gann M'orzz or Megan." 'M'gann' said, "it's an Earth name and we're on Earth now."

Superboy walked away; suddenly he turned around grimaced and shouted "Get out of my head!"

Everyone turned to look at the resident telepath, "What's wrong? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." One by one everyone griped their head in pain.

"M'gann, stop! Here on Earth your powers are considered an invasion of privacy," Aqualad told the girl.

"Besides Cadmus left a bad impression on his brain," Wally added.

"I didn't mean to and when I felt Red X and Robin communicate like this I just thought…" M'gann tried to explain, but with that comment all attention was turned towards the ninjas.

"It's a twin thing," they said together as if that explained everything.

"Wait your related!?" Wally looked like someone just told him the moon _was_ made of cheese.

"That is what twin means, is it not? And there is a clear resemblance between the two," Aqualad said.

"What? How? When?" Wally started to babble.

Red X slipped behind him, jabbing a pressure point causing Wally to collapse into her arms whereas she proceeded to drag him away.

"Is something burning?" Superboy asked, sniffing the air.

"My cookies!" M'gann cried, rushing off to the kitchen.

"Cookies!" Wally's voice rang through the room.

The voice's owner fell from the rafters, tied around the torso, his legs just brushing the ground. Wally blinked, trying to figure out how he got tied up. Red X popped up on the other end of the rope, peering down she asked "How's it hanging?"

"Red let me go!" Wally yelled at her.

"What's in it for me?" she called back.

"Hey guys I know something we can do! We could all go see my bio-ship!" M'gann said after coming into the room with a tray of burned cookies.

"Works for me," Red X shrugged before sliding down the rope, Wally was jerked around until she was near the end where she flipped off. The ropes constricting him fell around him the moment she was no longer touching them.

"How?" Wally asked as there was no logical explanation for what just accrued, to him at least. But Red X was already heading towards the hanger with the others. Arriving at their destination they saw a round red and black object sitting in the middle of the room.

"Cute but not really aerodynamic," Wally said munching on some burned cookies, which earned him some weird glances.

"Silly, she's still asleep!" the Martian giggled, "I'll wake her up now!" Her eyes glowed green faintly and the "cute" blob elongated and transformed into something that could be considered "aerodynamic."

"That aerodynamic enough for you?" Robin asked as he passed his best friend.

Wally had the decency not to comment. They boarded the ship and took a seat, the seat belts strapping themselves around the teens. M'gann took her seat at the center and asked for Red Tornado to open the hanger doors. The bio-ship flew out silently and clocked so as not to cause a panic.

"So M'gann… what are your powers, apart from the obvious?" Robin asked.

"Well I can't do density shifting…" she said.

"Don't worry about that, Flash can vibrate his molecules through solid objects but when Kid Idiot tries he gets a bloody nose," Red X interrupted.

"Dude you told her not cool," Wally glared at Robin who shrugged.

"I think it would be wise to let her continue," Aqualad told them.

Turning their attention back to the Martian girl, she said, "Well I can shape-shift."

"Demo?" Robin and X asked as one.

"Sure," M'gann stood up and shape-shifted into a female version of Robin, which looked a lot like Red X, then into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it weird that I think I'm hot?" Kid Flash asked, to which no one replied.

"It's harder to do someone of the opposite gender," M'gann stated.

"What about the clothes?" Aqualad asked.

"They're made of an organic material that responds to my thoughts," the Martian girl explained.

"As long as that's the only thing," Superboy muttered.

'_Don't worry he'll warm up to you eventually,'_ Red X broadcast her thoughts to her green friend; out loud she said "That's cool. My suit responds to my thoughts too, well it responds to the signals the nanobots in me send out, but same thing basically."

"Excuse me for asking but what exactly are your abilities?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh, it's not a problem… I have biotech nanobots running through my body, among other things. They enhance my speed, agility, strength, endurance, healing speed, and learning capability. I can observe and duplicate someone's actions. So if Robin did something awesome I could try and duplicate it, although with ought actual training, it would probably hurt like hell.

"See I have to physically be able to do it, if I'm not it doesn't really work out. And just because I'm capable of doing doesn't mean I can immediately use it in combat, it just means I don't need someone to be there for me to learn it just observe and practice then incorporated it into my fighting style somehow…"X explained thoughtfully, "I don't fully understand it myself, not even the lab coats do."

"Biotechnology? Now that you mention it I can sort of sense a soft buzz around you, like a cloud of tiny people," M'gann said.

"Umm…Okay…Thanks?" Red X said unsure what to think about the comment.

Before the conversation could get any weirder an explosion at a nearby warehouse caught their attention. Landing the ship they made their way towards the building. The resident ninjas making it their first. A humanoid robot surrounded by many small cyclones greeted them.

Engaging the android in hand-to-hand? Bad idea. They got thrown near the entrance. Getting up Robin pulled out his utility belt strapping it over one shoulder and under the other like a sash. Red X tossed her sweater into a corner, reveling her grey utility belt underneath, slipping on her gloves she got into a fighting stance.

"Who's your new friend?" KF asked.

"Don't know he's not very friendly." Robin answered.

Superboy being Superboy charged the android. A tornado crashed into him, throwing the Boy of Steel into a pile of crates.

"Do not make me laugh; mere children can no hope to defeat Mister Twister," the android declared.

"Okay we got a name, still no objective," Red X murmured. Throwing some shuriken to see if she could get close, determining it to be unlikely as they were redirected back at her. Red X tried to think of a plan; _dammit I'm too used to working alone or with "allies" that would just as easily stab me in the back. _Scowling she glared at the android who was taking down her "teammates," Kid Flash had just been thrown out the roof.

Dodging more debris, Red X did a head count; Aqualad was trying to get in a hit with his water maces, Superboy was attempting to make his way over to the annoying tin can, Robin seemed to be distracting MT by throwing various objects at him. She knew Kid Flash was currently otherwise occupied, so where was Miss Martian? Scanning the area she spotted her, Miss M was camouflaged and hovering above the android.

Suddenly appearing into existence, the Martian called out, "Wait its Red Tornado! This must be the test he was talking about!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Mister Twister laughed; he then proceeded to hurl a tornado at the green girl. Red X shook her head, not bothering to help her teammate, seeing no point; she went to look for Kid Flash.

"If you think I'm Red Tornado then you're in for a rude awakening. Come look for me when there's an actual hero around," Mister Twister said in not-so-standard monotone, before flying through the KF sized hole in the roof.

"Well, that was not whelming, not whelming at all," Robin deadpanned.

"You think, she let him escape!" Superboy growled gesturing to Miss Martian's woozy form.

"Leave the rookie alone, Supes, considering this is her first time on the field," Red X scolded from where she was helping Kid Flash.

"And you, where were you!?" he turned his rage on the brunet.

"Recon, I was trying to figure out how to take him down," she replied easily enough.

"Do you have a plan?" Aqualad asked.

Red X hesitated; yeah she had a plan, use the team as bait, then when the androids busy, teleport to the android and terminate it. The flaw, what if she couldn't get close enough? She may have just met them, but they seemed like decent people. Deciding not to risk it she shook her head, "Nothing with a good chance of success."

"Maybe we should call Red Tornado," Aqualad suggested.

"Bad idea, besides this is out mess, Red probably won't help," X interjected.

"Umm… I have an idea," Miss Martian held up her hand.

"I think we've had enough of your ideas," Superboy grunted.

"Give her a chance, we got nothing better anyways," Robin said, watching his sister try to revive KF with cookies.

"Thanks… Well… I was thinking if he wants a hero then we should give him what he wants…"

* * *

The team, in full uniform, was attacking Mister Twister again they were at the docks. Neither Aqualad nor Miss Martian could be seen. Superboy was charging the android and every now and then Robin or Red X would use him or each other as a springboard to land a hit. Kid Flash would rush by, hitting MT at super-speed.

"Enough!" Mister Twister cried, creating a cyclone around him which tossed the teens away from him.

Just as they were getting back up Red Tornado descended from the skies, "Children I shall take over, return to the Cave."

"But this is out fight!" Robin said defiantly while his twin called, "yeah we can take him!"

"Do not make me call your mentors," RT said.

With lots of grumbling the Team left in the direction of Mt. Justice. Red Tornado created a single large, well…tornado; Mister Twister summoned multiple smaller, but just as dangerous ones. Instead of actually using the twisters to fight, MT tackled his fellow android to the ground.

The cyclones diapered and Mister Twister declared, "It's time for an upgrade." He tried to plug himself into Red Tornados, keyword _tried_.

RT's body shrunk and became green, turning into Miss Martian, "Looks like you got the time wrong because it's time to kick your butt."

Rearing up Mister Twister was rammed by Superboy. SB punched him in the stomach, leaving a good sized dent in the armor and sending him towards the bay. Aqualad, who was waiting for his cue, created a huge tidal wave that crashed straight on the doomed android. Electricity was sent coursing through the water, frying most of the circuits.

Miss M telepathically pulled MT out of the water and then ripped his arms off. Dumping the body on the ground, it was stuck in a kneeling position. Red X flipped over, grabbed the head, and teleported away, reappearing a few feet away with _just_ the head. Robin threw some bird-a-ranges at the chest, causing a hatch to open.

A scrawny old man tumbled out, by this time the team had gathered around the android's remains. The man started stuttering and begging for mercy, _pathetic_, briefly flitted across Red X's mind. His humiliating display of defeat didn't last long before Miss Martian dropped a boulder on him. Everyone stared at her in shock except X who just muttered, "Overkill." Lifting the boulder revealed that the man was actually another android.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind," Miss M exclaimed.

"I wasn't getting any heat signatures that read 'human' from him," was all Red x said, "The number of human sized things that give of abnormal heat signatures is really small. Also can't technically kill any of them."

Kid Flash glanced at her, "What's with the head?"

She looked at it then at him before fiddling around with it then handing it to him, "You want it? It's harmless."

"Cool souvenir!" KF cried.

* * *

Red X sat in her room, she had gone over it to make sure Batman hadn't added anything, either he had given up of had gotten better at hiding the bugs and she didn't know which she doubted more. Taking out Mister Twister's memory chip, which she had retrieved from the head, she placed it in her vault that she had under her bed, don't ask. Among the growing collection was kryptonite; in a led box of course, Greek fire, and various poisons and/or drugs. Next to her vault was a fridge, if they got stuck in lockdown at the Cave she wasn't risking starvation, epically with a speedster around. Waking out she joined the others for some "team bonding time."

* * *

**What do you think? any criticism welcome!**

**This is a poem that's been stuck in my head since earlier today:**

**Roses are Red (X)**

**Violets are Blue (Beetle)**

**I suck at rhyming (I really do)**

**So please Review! (Pretty pleas with a Robin on top~)**


	3. Drop Zone

Chapter 3 – Drop Zone

**July 22**

The team had received their "first" mission, with no clear leader. They were to go to Santa Prisca and find out why the shipments of an illegal drug known as "venom," had stopped. Everyone was in their own little worlds, thinking about whatever worried them.

_Go to remember to stay in control, no slipping up, _Red X thought. Her thoughts moved towards a couple months ago… 50 faces flashed in her mind's eye, 50 innocent lives she had been forced to take in cold blood. There screams and begs for mercy haunted her nightmares almost as much if not more than the sickening _thud_ of her parents bodies hitting the floor. Sighing she slouched a bit more into her chair.

Reaching drop point A; Aqualad dived into the ocean. Disabling the security system, allowing the team to move on, he began to move towards the rondevu point. The remaining teens continued on in the bio-ship until they reached their drop point. Standing up Kid Flash activated the newly installed stealth-tech in his suit.

"Pretty impressive, right?" he asked suggestively.

"Nice," Miss Martian then stood him up by transforming her "clothes" into a stealth version of her "uniform."

"Hey Supes it's not too late to get the new stealth-tech," KF told the Boy of Steel.

"No capes, no tights, no offence," Superboy said, emphasizing with some hand gestures.

"That totally works for you. In that you can totally do good work in those clothes," Miss M said, a blush dusting her cheeks, she then jammed her hood over her head.

Red X rolled her eyes, muttering "activating camouflage," her whole suit adopted the colors of the area around her, forming a blurry area that most would not see. If they hadn't known she was there, they wouldn't have seen her. Clipping the zip line onto her belt she said, "Well what are we waiting for an invitation?"

"Right, opening the hatch," Miss Martian said.

They descended quickly and just as they reached the ground they had to jump out of the way of an oncoming Superboy. "Knew I didn't need a line," he said.

"Yet causing a seismic quake didn't exactly help with the whole stealth thing," Robin sighed.

"Come on let's move," the disembodied voice of Red X commanded.

They spread out heading towards the factory. They had gotten a good distance from where they had landed when Aqualad had ordered them to check out there surroundings using infrared when they noticed Robin had disappeared.

"X, where are you? I'm not picking up your heat signature," KF whisper yelled.

"I'm right here, idiot, suits designed for stealth, of course it wouldn't be picked up on by infrared," X hissed straight into his ear, waking him on the head.

Activating her own infrared, she spotted something, "We got in coming bogies."

"I have sights on another squad, but they'll meet each other before they meet us," Superboy added.

"Wait here, I'll check it out," Red X sighed.

There was no actual sign that she had left, but she was a ninja and they failed to see the disappearance of the more visible ninja, how could they hope to notice the invisible one. Kid Flash started wading through the underbrush.

"What are you doing? She said to stay here," Superboy growled.

"Just a sec, I got to find Rob, besides when do you ever obey orders," KF pleaded before tripping and tumbling right into a fire fight.

Everyone stopped shooting for long enough that KF could say something stupid, before trying to make to make the speedster look like Swiss cheese. A battle irrupted right then and there and gun shots rang throughout the night. Superboy tossed goons aside and into others and trees, Kid Flash disarmed them while disorienting them so they fell in dizzy heaps.

Robin reappeared and started kicking some serious butt, "Why didn't you disappear into the jungle like me?"

"That's what you were doing? Well how are we supposed to know? We aren't mind readers!" KF demanded.

Thugs flew into a tree then collapsed at its base and several more fell down for no apparent reason, "Well not all of us anyway," Kid Flash corrected himself.

"Wait I thought I could only read the bad guys minds?" Miss Martian asked remembering previous conversations.

"I don't need to know what he's thinking to know that's what he was doing," X whispered into KF's ear.

He screamed like a girl, "Don't do that!"

"But it's fun!" Red X cackled as she wandered away.

Aqualad dropped from… somewhere, taking out the last two thugs, halting any fight that was about to happen. They began tying up the baddies to trees, any of the still conscious ones where freaked out by the randomly moving forms of their unconscious comrades. Kid Flash and Robin were arguing about being a leader and just generally being loud. Miss Martian asked Red X and Superboy if they wanted to be leader.

Superboy shook his head no; Red X said "I'd rather not," louder she said, "both of you shut up! You both made mistakes! Robin you should have known better! They aren't Batman, they can't read your movements, nor can they tell what you are doing without telling them! Kid Flash, you shouldn't have run of! You could have compromised the mission! If you want to find Robin ask me!" The two heroes at the other end of the tongue lashing had the decency to look ashamed, _'Dick, don't get cocky just because you have more experience than the others!'_

'_Sorry' _Robin thought-muttered, "Aqualad you should lead us, you're the only one with enough experience that's kept a cool head."

"Right, now that that's settled I think our masked friend has something to say," X pointed out, her personality doing a 180 while at the same time not giving their new 'leader' time to object.

Aqualad sighed, resigning to his fate, "What do we know so far?"

"For some reason Kobra's hording venom," Robin told him.

"Muy bien, very good, niños," Bane said from where he was tied up, "I can help you get inside the factory."

"What makes you think we want just take the information?" Aqualad gave a nod to Miss Martian.

Her eyes glowed faintly green," Augh, this will take a while, he's mentally reciting Spanish football scores."

"Here let me try," Red X offered, "You know alone?"

Everyone made their way some distance from the interrogation, "Hey there Bane remember me?" she smirked tugging at her mask so that the end was pushed up to her nose, revealing her mouth, "or is the new uniform confusing you?"

"The Ravager, how could I forget? You messed with my operations three years ago. Tell me what is someone as dangerous as you doing with the Leagues little sidekicks? You'd think the League would have locked you up the moment they set their eyes on you," Bane smirked back, "or do they not know?"

"You tell a soul and you'll be in Hell to greet me. If anyone asks I'm just looking out for number what if I have to play hero to get what I want?" Red X – or is it Ravager? – said coldly a sadistic grin on her face, "so you going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to force you?"

Bane's smirk faded slightly, "There's a mine that leads into the factory. Only I know about it. You need me to safely navigate through it," and the smirk was back.

"Well then I guess you just have to show us the way, huh Bane? You try anything when where there and you'll regret it, that is if your alive," Red X pulled her mask down, and called the rest of her team over, telling them the info she had gathered.

"This will give us the advantage, we will be able to slip under their security and find out the required information," Aqualad said.

"You're the boss," X said, giving him a mock salute before untying the masked criminal.

They trekked through the jungle, the team giving Red X glances every few steps.

"If you have something to say then say it," Red X said shooting a glare over her shoulder at the poor unlucky hero that was in its path.

Superboy shifted uncomfortably under the heated gaze, "We were wondering how you managed to get Bane to tell us where the mine is."

"Oh, well that's a secret~ but I will tell you this, this isn't the first time we've met," Red X started humming a tune, causing Bane to glare at her. _Not a lie, but not the truth either._

They continued in silence, Kid Flash trying to get Robin to tell him since he knew _one_ of the stories of their encounters. They reached the old mine shaft, Bane led them through the labyrinth; they came out just outside the factory. There where boxes full of what they assumed was venom.

"There's a deal going down tonight," Red X commented.

"But who's the buyer?" Robin mutters.

"Let's find out," They say in sync, "Bane."

"There's a secret entrance, follow me."

As they entered Red X, Kid Flash, and Robin disappeared, Bane charged a group of guards, the remaining team members followed. The "missing" members used the distraction to make their way to the control room. Knocking out the only person in there Robin hacked his way in.

Bringing up the chemical formula for whatever was in the crates, Robin grabbed KF's attention, "Hey KF what foes this look like to you?"

"Looks to me like they're combining the blockbuster formula and are friend, Bane's, venom," Kid Flash said looking at the diagram. "They're creating a more powerful, more permanent version of venom."

"They could build an army of super-soldiers using this," X thought out loud, "and if they get their hands on the tech in my body that army could be under the control of one man. He'd be the most powerful man on the planet if he succeeded."

"We _can't _let that happen," Robin said fiercely, _no one and I repeat no one is taking the last of my blood kin._

"Don't worry little bro, I don't plan on getting captured, hell good luck getting me to a hospital," Red X said, picking up on her twin's feelings.

_Bang! _The door burst open, armed goons spilling in.

"We don't have time for this!" X yelled, "Go I'll cover you!"

She threw smoke pellets on the ground, blinding everyone. Attacking, the thugs had no chance, X was just a shadow, a movement in their peripheral vision, by the time they pinpointed her it was too little too late. She was already upon them and there was no escape…

_Knee to the stomach; knocked the air out of him, head to the wall; unconscious. Next, pull arm back hard; dislocated shoulder, sweep leg; on the ground, kick to the head; KO. Next, catch arm, pull arm forward from behind, elbow to the face; broken nose, hook leg around opponents, pull; down, too much pain. _Red X was vaguely aware of her team mates running out the door. _Two more, vault up and over, behind him now, multiple pressure points; unconscious. Last one, kick to the neck; can't breathe, roundhouse kick to the head, too much force; dead._

"Damit, I slipped up," X gasped the adrenalin leaving her system, starring at the latest victim guiltily, she turned and began running after her companions she found them battling in what was most likely the hanger.

'_Retreat, we need to regroup and come up with a plan!' _Aqualad's voice sounded in her head.

Changing course, Red X made her way towards the hidden entrance, but not before sending out some shuriken to take out the lights. Kid Flash and Robin where waiting on the other side, the others arrived soon after, but Bane was gone. The ninjas led the others out, having elliptic memory came in handy a lot. As they exited the passageway, they were greeted with the sight of their new "friend."

"I was hoping you would just kill each other off, saves me some time. But if I kill you, your mentors will come here for revenge, my problem will be taken care of either way," Bane declared.

"You relies you shouldn't declare what you're planning to do or else the 'heroes' could come up with a plan to counteract it. For example, I know you plan on using a trigger to set off bombs set up around the entrance shaft. Therefore, I know your using a signal; I can intercept said signal, terminating it, before it reaches the bombs," Red X disembodied voice echoed around the area.

Somewhere between point A and point B she and Miss Martian had camouflaged and gone ahead. Bane whorled around and was introduce to the bottom of Red X's boot, Miss M retrieving the trigger. Stumbling back, he didn't notice Robin come up and trip him. He was lost to Lala land as Miss M mind blasted him.

"Okay, so what now?" Kid Flash asked no one.

* * *

The team had a plan, sort of, now let's hope it works. Red X was watching from the shadows. The buyer/supplier was Spotsmaster, _Good it's not old Deathstroke. Hmm… wonder what Grant's up to… _She gave the signal and Miss Martian flew around silently placing bombs in strategic places. The others – minus Robin, who was placing other bombs around the factory – charged and began distracting the guards.

The three concealed members where soon drawn into their own fights. Red X and Robin had teamed up against the Kobra leader, who for some reason was completely bald and wore no shirt.

"Bald men are creepy," X said ducking under a punch.

"And why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Robin added flipping of his back.

Kobra was getting annoyed, quick as the snake he had named himself after; he grabbed the Boy Wonder and his twin. Robin was thrown to the grown and stepped on. Red X, who's right arm was held captive by the "god," was struggling to escape or at least help her brother. Kobra lifted her and threw her against a tree.

"Augh, I'll be feeling that in the morning," X muttered.

Before Kobra could finish off either of the ninjas, the factory as well as the helicopter exploded, "Till next time Boy Wonder."

"Gee what am I invisible or something?" X deadpanned.

Everyone made their escape and met up at the bio-ship. Robin and Aqualad were discussing something outside in private.

"Are you all right?" Miss M asked when she saw Red X clutching her shoulder.

"Yep might of dislocated my shoulder, X answered absent mindedly, shifting her hand slightly, she winced, "make that definitely."

"Do you need any help?" the Martian girl said, worry creeping into her voice.

"Nah, I've had worse," X said, not even gasping when she popped it back into place.

"You know, considering what exactly out mission was, we're going to be in so much trouble," Kid Flash moaned.

* * *

"This was a covert mission, meaning observe and report. Not completely level the place. You will all receive a list of what you did wrong, but until then, good job," Batman was lecturing them, at their surprised faces he continued, "Things don't always go as plan during a mission, it's how you adapt and how you chose your leader that determines your abilities." With that he swept out of the room.

Everyone was staring at where the Dark Knight once stood.

"Did that really just happen?" Superboy said in awe.

"Did he just congratulate us?" X asked stunned.

"Did Batman just show signs that he's human?" KF twitched.

"Who wants breakfast?" Robin said, trying to distract them.

That succeeded in getting everyone's attention, Robin and Red X, who were the best chefs, made everyone food while the rest migrated to the living room. Chatter filled the room as the teens decided on a movie to watch. Picking _Ironman_ the team watched the awesomeness that is Tony Stark while at the same time eating scrambled eggs. So engrossed in their movie no one noticed Red X slip away to her room and place something in her fridge. No one suspected a thing… except maybe Batman, but he's Batman and doesn't really count…

* * *

**Augh, this chapter is to short... Next one has to be longer!**

**Review (as in tell me what you think!)**


	4. Schooled

Chapter 4 – Schooled

**August 2**

Today was their first training session with Black Canary, "I want to get a feel for your individual combat abilities. So where going to have a little friendly tournament, winner gets bragging rights, when I draw your name step into the circle; Miss Martian, Red X."

The Martian girl and the female ninja made their way to the sparring ring, standing across from each other Red X bowed; Miss M copied the motion awkwardly.

"Anything goes, but try not to injure anyone, especially those not even in the fight," were Black Canary's finale instructions, "Begin!"

The girls squared off, neither made a move. Miss M didn't want to hurt her new friend and "house" mate, but Red X had no qualms, she rushed forward. Miss M floated out of the way, X sent several shuriken at her which were halted midair. Red X, who was wearing a domino mask like her brother for some obscure reason, smirked. Shivers went down everyone's spines, for the smirk on her face was one that spoke of a twisted scheme and someone's future pain.

The shuriken, still hanging suspended in the air, pulsed briefly before exploding. Miss Martian shrieked in fear as fire burst into life in front of her. Paralyzed she didn't see the fist until it was too late; it hovered right in front of her face. Red X dropped her ready stance, "I win."

"But she's still standing," Kid Flash argued.

"If she'd gone through with the last punch; Miss Martian would be unconscious," Black Canary said evenly, she'd have to tell Batman about this.

Next up was Superboy vs. Kid Flash, Superboy over powered him. Then Aqualad vs. Robin, Robin outlasted Kaldur. Superboy vs. Aqualad, somehow that ended in a tie. Miss Martian vs. Robin, Robin won in a way similar to his sister. Now they were on Red X vs. KF, oh joy this'll be fun, note the sarcasm.

"Ready for round two?" X taunted.

"You caught me by surprise," KF muttered.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," X smirked that goddamn smirk again and made a come at me gesture.

Kid Flash glared at her and charged, trying to use his superior speed to get the upper hand. Stepping out of the way at the last second, X whipped around and threw one of the many modified x shuriken at him. KF's right arm was stuck to his torso, caught off guard he lost his balance and swiveled and crashed into the floor. Red X pounced on him like a cat, KF was pinned down with one of X's hands holding down his free arm, she had her other arm pushed against KF's throat.

Kid Flash glared at her, "I'm not beaten yet," he started to vibrate trying to get X to let him go.

"Suits insulated, idiot, I can take the heat," KF stopped vibrating; they sat there for a while, Red X smirking and Kid Flash glaring. Finally KF muttered, "I yield." X's smirk turned into a grin as she helped him up.

"Uhh… how do I get this off?" KF asked gesturing to his arm. Right on cue the sticky x thingy loosened its grip on KF and flopped to the floor.

"Okay next up…" Black Canary began to say but had to answer her comm. link instead, "Black Canary… I'm on my way. I'm needed we'll continue this some other time," the last part was directed at the team.

Kid Flash looked at Red X, "Where did you learn to fight?"

"On the streets mostly, I ran away a lot, Grant liked to fight a lot too, he sparred with me to keep busy," X shrugged, "guess I picked up a couple thongs here and there. Really it's all about the strategy."

"Then why are you flipping around like a ninja? They don't do that on the streets do they?" KF said suspiciously.

"You're smarter than people give you credit for," Red X blinked, "here's a question, why do you assume Batman taught Robin acrobatics?"

"She has a point," Superboy added.

"Fine," KF ground out.

"Um… who's Grant?" Miss Martian asked.

"Uh… my brother (cue everyone stare at Robin) in everything but blood and maybe my sort of crush since I was ten," the last part was barely audible, Red X suppressed a smile and a blush when Robin shifted uncomfortably and Superboy stared at her, having heard the last part. "I crashed at his place a lot, and we may have ran away a couple times… and did some illegal stuff together and no not like that," Red X face was now almost as red as her shuriken, "Yeah… so anyone have an embarrassing story to tell?"

Not knowing if Canary was coming back anytime soon the team decided to settle down in the living room and exchange embarrassing stories of their mentors (if they had one.) Some people, not to point out anyone in particular, just sat there awkwardly with nothing to say. No one commented on the lack of participation by some of the team mates.

They just enjoyed getting to know each other even better though some, even if they were talking, weren't giving away any information, personal or otherwise. Time flew and they all passed out in the living room… again.

* * *

**August 3**

They were continuing their lesson from yesterday. Black Canary had evaluated them and was now beginning to actually teach them something.

"Never react, be in control of the battle at all times," she told them, "now who wants to be a volunteer?"

"Ooh, ooh, I do!" Kid Flash said waving his arm in the air like a hyper preschooler.

The battle was quick, the victor obvious, and the humiliation adequate.

"Good block, but can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" BC asked the gathered teens.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Robin and Red X said in a perfect imitation of KF, "he hit on the teacher and got served?"

"Not quiet," Canary smiled at their antics, "he let me dictate the battle," she explained.

Superboy snorted, "The battles always on my terms, I'm a living weapon."

"Oh? Care to prove it?" BC cocked an eyebrow at him, "step into the ring."

Black Canary and Superman's clone squared off, Superboy doing his favorite attack, the bull rush. Canary pushed of his shoulders, flipping around him, and swept her leg under him. He toppled to the ground "Superboy: Fail" floating above his head.

"Good you're angry now if you…" BC started but was forced to stop as the entire process was repeated.

Refusing Canary's hand, he stood up and went to sulk in the corner, aware of Robin's muffled cackly giggles.

"Team you have a mission," Batman's face suddenly appeared on the holographic screen thingy. "Yesterday an android, known as Amazo, was defeated and disabled. It took eight Leaguers four hours to beat it. It has the ability to duplicate any meta-power it sees and the more Leaguers that arrived the stronger it became.

"The androids parts will be taken to two labs here and here (a map appeared on the screen, a red dot marking the locations of the labs.) There will be three trucks heading to each location, two decoys and the real one. Your job is to protect the truck with the parts, make sure they get their safely. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash you will follow the truck heading towards Boston; Robin, Red X, Superboy you will guard the one going to Manhattan. Prepare to leave as soon as possible, dress as civilians," Batman glared at them, "don't mess this up."

* * *

Robin's squad was trailing their truck in complete silence. Superboy was still fuming from losing to Black Canary.

"Superboy stop sulking," Red X said she was driving her bike on his left, Robin was on his right, "what's bugging you?"

"Black Canary, what right does she have to teach someone with super strength?" he mutters.

"She's trained to take down opponents stronger than her. It's what Batman's trained to do; hell it's what I'm trained to do!" Robin explains, before slowing down to fall behind a bit.

"'Sides everyone's got a weakness you can exploit take me for example; electricity is my worst enemy. One good shock and I'm down for the count it doesn't even have to be that strong, and EMP's give me a nosebleed," X said trying to cheer the Boy of Steel up, sighing she speed up till she was directly behind the truck, leaving Superboy to his thoughts.

'_Hey, if like is the opposite of _dis_like, is aster the opposite of _dis_aster?' _Robin asked his twin another mile or so had gone by.

'_I don't know, I'll ask Supes,' _X said after a brief period of thinking. Slowing down till she was alongside Superboy, she repeated the question.

"An aster is a flower," he deadpanned.

"Aw you're no fun," X wined, she suddenly sat up, "we got company."

The warning was given just as a swarm of what appeared to be flying robot monkeys became visible, the three teens prepared for combat.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy growled before jumping of his bike and onto the truck.

Red X instinctively grabbed the handle of the now riderless bike. "No use wasting a good weapon," she said slapping an x over the control panel. Her bike already synced with her sped up again. Standing on the bike, she leapt and joined Superboy on the roof. By passing all the monkeys, X slipped into the hole they had created. Activating her 'x' blades, x shaped razor sharp blades protruding out of the slits in her gantlets, and began slashing at anything that came near her.

_Multitasking is fun_ she thought as a different part of her mind controlled the actions of Superboy's and her own bikes. The cycles where blasting robots out of the sky, but they were slowly being overwhelmed. Superboy was carried off and dropped ungracefully somewhere in the surrounding fields. Red X had been shocked by three monkeys temporarily leaving her paralyzed. Robin, by himself, could not keep them from taking the trucks cargo. The cycles still tried to shot down the monkeys as they flew off, unsuccessfully.

"X?" Robin called.

"Down here!" Red X answered, she was trying to get the feeling back into her body, "don't come in, I'll come out!" After her ability to move returned she discarded her skirt and jacket, she stood up in her "hero" garb minus the cape and mask. Opining a pouch she pulled out the missing articles of clothing from her utility belt, after putting on said objects, she stuffed the leftover clothes into the pouch. X teleported to the top of the truck, the driver was long gone.

"What I miss?" she asked.

"Supey took off after the parts without his comm., but I think I know how to find the parts. I'll need some time though," somewhere in the time Red X had been in the truck Robin had managed to change.

"Well work on the move, I'll drive," X summoned the cycles, she'd hacked Robins bike once when she was bored.

"Asterous," was the only thing Robin said in response.

Picking up one of the semi damaged monkeys he straddled his bike and began hacking into it. Red X grabbed several of the more intact robots and placed them in a compartment on her bike.

"Side project," she said when Robin looked at her.

Starting down the road, Kid Flash joined them a minute later, "It's heading to Gotham," Robin reported.

"Got it," X said adjusting their course.

"You guys changed too," KF commented, "and how are you doing that?"

"a) Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, b) it feels more natural, and c) I'm me and I'm awesome," Red X answered, "match the answer with the question."

"You gave me three answers I only asked two questions. Robin, is your sister always like this?" KF glared at said sister.

"Only with red-heads," X smirked, glancing sidelong at the speedster.

"You weren't this difficult with mom," Robin said at the same time Kid Flash said, "What do you have against red-heads?"

"That woman gave birth to me, she changed my diapers, had to put up with me when ig found chocolate, it's the least I could do, and as for my problem with red-heads? I'm not too sure, I think it's just the color in general," X responded.

Kid Flash sputtered and almost tripped, "But you're _Red_ X!"

"So? You think this suit comes in any other color? Besides it's just a name _Flash Junior_," Red X said as if it was the most normal thing in the world,

"Crazy ninja and its _Kid_ Flash," KF muttered.

"Better to be mad with the world than wise alone," X quoted.

"If you guys could stop for a minute, the parts have stopped moving. It's at… my school?" Robin sounded confused and if they could see his face, he would have a WTF expression.

"On my list of possibilities of where it could possibly have been taken, that surprisingly was not on it, it probably should have but hey I'm new in town," Red X hummed, "well it's not moving I guess we should speed up. Please keep all hands, feet, and other limbs you may or may not have as close to the vehicle as you can, give a warning at loss of lunch uh… diner whatever your last meal was."

The motorcycles sped up, Kid Flash easily keeping pace; soon they were at the gates of Gotham Academy.

"This is where you go to school!? It's huge!" KF gapped at the building.

"Am I going to have to go here?" Red X sighed she hated private schools actually she hated schools in general. She looked up her attention being drawn to a shadowed figure on one of the nearby buildings.

"Probably… follow me I know a short cut to the gym," Robin said.

They snuck into the gym via window, Professor Ivo, who was apparently _not_ dead as reported, was sitting on the bleachers eating popcorn of all things. Amazo was attacking Superboy in a whelming onslaught of the Leagues powers. He was about to get crushed when Kid Flash sped by pulling him to safety.

_It has the ability to duplicate people's powers and yet it chooses not to wear pants. What is wrong with this picture, apart from the obvious? This is going to be fun an imitator versus an imitation and friends_ X thought. None of their attacks where working, the stupid pantless android kept saying Access: Superman or Access: Martian Manhunter using the aforementioned Leaguers powers. To be honest it was getting annoying and repetitive.

"This is getting nowhere fast!" Superboy growled.

"Yah think!" Kid Flash yelled, getting up again.

"Does anyone have a…" KF was cut by Amazo grabbing him as he ran by.

"Kid Flash!" Robin screamed, seeing his best friend being crushed by the robot with Superman's strength.

The android turned its head "Access: Martian Manhunter" rang through the air. An arrow with green fletching flew through its head. Being intangible KF slipped through Amazo's grasp, scrambling away.

"As I was saying; does anyone have a plan?" he gasped.

"Actually…" Red X began.

"We noticed it can only use one League member's powers at a time…" Robin explained.

"So if one where to distract it…"

"The others could probably land a hit…"

"That is if we can time this right," the ninjas said thinking out loud.

"So here's what we do…" they explained, in sync, their idea quickly.

Slightly freaked out, the other two nodded, and set the plan up. Kid Flash got ready to run, Red X and Robin dropped into fighting stances, but Superboy hesitated. He didn't think the plan would work. Then he had an idea.

"Hey you want to see me angry!? You want to see me channel that anger!?" Superboy yelled he leaped towards, not Amazo, but Professor Ivo.

"He's lost it! That's not the plan!" Kid Flash declared zipping over to the semi relaxed ninjas.

"Amazo protect your creator, priority Alpha!" Ivo yelped, scrambling out of harm's way.

"No he's brilliant! Who's up for a game of keep away?" Robin exclaimed and so they played.

Every time Amazo got close to Ivo they'd interfere. Until Red X saw an opening, Amazo was intangible and it'd focus was on Superboy, who had charged him. Driving her foot to where its head is, "Access: Superman" sealed the deed. The androids head blitzed and exploded. Red X removed her foot from the androids remains, she winced as her foot made contact with the ground, it stung from electricity flowing through it and stuff exploding around it.

Ivo tried to get away but was halted by Superboy Turning to look at Red X he said "Feeling the aster," then he did something X was going to count as a smile.

With some prompt from Robin, they disassembled Amazo. The rest of the team arrived soon after they had started.

"Well that could have gone better," KF muttered he was sitting amongst random android parts.

"Yeah well, it could have gone worse," Robin sighed.

"Where'd Red X go?" Miss Martian asked noticing their absence.

"I don't know…" Robin frowned thoughtfully.

"Kid Flash what's that on the back of your head?" Aqualad asked, noticing a note taped to his comrades head.

"What!?" pulling it off, KF read it out loud, "If you found this note you either a) noticed I'm gone or b) thought to point out the "thing" stuck to the back of KF's head, he doesn't notice much does he. (Hey!) I saw something and thought it worthy of me checking it out. I'll be back in time for dinner, probably. Don't wait up! Signed Red X."

This time it was Superboy's turn to frown, "She shouldn't have left she was hurt."

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked it was his duty as leader to make sure everyone was safe.

"I noticed she was limping after she kicked Amazo," Superboy shrugged, "she must have hurt her leg during the fight."

"Robin she is your sister, is it wise to go after her?" Aqualad turned to the bird.

"Wise? Yes, but if she doesn't want to be found she won't be," Robin sighed in exasperation, "we should secure the parts first."

"Hold on a sec," Kid Flash said, running to pick up the arrow, "I think we have something to ask the League."

* * *

Red X got to the roof where she saw the remains of robot monkeys. A blond girl clad in green sat there panting. Red X stared at her, she knew someone was up here, but she expected one of the League members. Not some chick that was semi familiar dressed in a knock off of Green Arrow choice of clothes.

Then it clicked, "No way Artemis? Artemis Crock?"

At the sound of her name the girl looked up, bow ready, "How do you know my name?" she snarled.

"It's me Ravager, I know the new outfit kind of throws people of but hey it works and I don't exactly want to be identified as the "enemy," right?" X explained, not wanting to engage her in combat.

"Rav? I thought you didn't like doing the whole hero thing?" Artemis said accusingly.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how, you trying out the gig?" X smirked.

"Yeah an attempt to clear my family's name," a sad smile graced Artemis' face.

"Ah, redemption I get it. Keep this up and you should get good old Batsy's attention," X mirrored her expression.

"Is that a good thing?" a frown fixed itself on the archeress' face.

"Eh, possibly, it depends on how exactly you gain his attention. Like suppose helping his protégé versus trying to kill him. Well if he offers you a place on the team I suggest you take it, it's a… interesting experience," X said walking over to the edge of the building and jumping down to land on her bike, "see you around Arty!"

"Don't call me that!" Artemis yelled running to the edge of the building to glare at her "friend."

"Oh yeah and its Red X now, Ravager just doesn't suit me nowadays!" X called, almost as if it was an afterthought, which it probably was.

Driving to the nearest zeta-tube, _now here comes the tricky part stuffing my bike into the booth. _After many attempts she managed to get it in… by somewhat destroying the "phone booth." "Recognized: Red X B06" rang out, judging by the noise level the others weren't back yet. "Remind me to fix that booth later," she muttered to herself.

She placed her bike in the garage and settled herself in the living room with robot monkey remains. After getting rid of the memory chip and learning that their called MONQI's, she fiddled around with the mechanics. At the end she had a more humanoid looking robot. Female in design it had a fully functional jaw and speaker thing, eyes that doubled as cameras, most of the weapons had been disabled, and several other functions had been added.

Hearing the rest of her term coming in she went to greet them, dragging her creation with her, "Hey guys what took you?" was X greeting.

"We escorted the parts, you know the ones you ditched us with, the ones you should have," KF said smugly.

"Yeah well I modified a MONQI; I think it needs a paintjob what about you?" X held said object up.

"Where did you disappear to?" Aqualad asked.

"What didn't you get my note? Well I saw something and decided to check it out, but whoever was there was long gone by the time I got there," X lied easily, "I did find more wrecked MONQIs, taken down by arrows."

Kid Flash's eyes narrowed, he was thinking about something, and whatever conclusion he had reached it was extremely stupid. Batman and some other Leaguers came in. Aqualad debriefed him with Red X repeating what she "saw" on the roof. Batman didn't say anything and X thought that she was in the clear, but then KF had to open his big mouth.

"_Haaahaa!" The evil robot Allyushka exclaimed. "Now you will never be able to eat pizza EVER AGAIN!" _X blinked out of her daydream just as KF said, "You followed us!"

Robin held up the arrow that had saved Kid Mouth's ungrateful butt.

"No we didn't," Batman said GA held up one of his arrows, they were styled differently.

"That means…" Robin muttered.

"Speedy's got our backs!" KF cried happily, the adults shared that look. The look that said they knew something important but weren't going to tell us.

'_Robin, last time I checked Speedy's arrows are _red_ that is _green_,'_ Red X deadpanned.

'_I know but it stops KF from sulking and a sulky speedster is just down right creepy,' _Robin shuddered, _'I'm going to guess you know who's arrow that belongs to and that you're not going to tell.'_

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash cried out, grabbing the "Speedy's" arrow.

'_You know me well, the figure I saw was female, the arrow suggest she was wearing green. The damage I saw looked like the person was skilled but not the best or not used to moving targets, also suggests she had some training in hand-to-hand combat but is used to ranged weaponry, overall not too much of a threat. Therefor I suggest you get Speedy some therapy _if_ that really _was_ him,' _X drawled.

'_Then I hope your right,' _Robin rolled his eyes at his sisters lack of interest.

"Hey want to eat cookies while upgrading my monkey-thingy?" X asked out loud.

"Sure, but first let me check out your leg," Robin smirked at his sister.

"Dammit I thought you wouldn't notice," Red X sighed,

"What in the world gave you that idea?" Robin laughed, the two disappearing after that.

"What just happened?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Miss Martian said.

Superboy just grunted, again.

"I believe we should go make sure they do not destroy anything," Aqualad suggested.

When they got to the kitchen the two ninjas where passed out on the counter, a suspicious plate of cookies in between them. Deciding it had been a long day everyone went to bed. Miss M moved the twins to the couch since they didn't have access to either of their rooms. Yep everyone but Batman was asleep… and it's not liked he drugged his fellow ninjas or anything…

* * *

"What do you think?" Black Canary asked.

"She's hiding something they all are," Batman said evenly.

"I know that, I meant about her combat abilities," Canary sighed.

"She's had training and not just in combat, her detective skills are above average as well. She is also aware that we are watching her, she's holding back, and something tells me she knows exactly who that arrow belongs to," Batman answered the original question.

"Let me guess so do you," Green Arrow sighed, he missed Roy.

"Yes, follow me," Batman led the way to the zeta-tubes where they disappeared.

* * *

**Well that was fun, anyway while I was typing this I found out I'm getting a puppy on Saturday. ****I asked my brother what he thought we should name her, and he said, "Puppy!" ****I'm like well that's generic, and it reminded me of Wolf... ****Anyone have any good ideas on what people do on dates? ****Or good mission ideas? Either one works.**


	5. Infiltrator

Chapter 5 – Infiltrator

**August 7**

Red X was putting the finishing touches on another of her robot-minion-thingies, meaning she was giving it a paint job. She had decided to have it black overall with silver accents and her signature 'x' on the chest plate and helmet piece. It still had the tail but was overall humanoid; X had upgraded the tech to allow it to fly without the jet pack and gave it a different arsenal of weapons. It was designed specifically for recon but was could be one extremely annoying pile of scrap metal when needed. Red X had installed practically copies of the tech that was in her suit. This was the sixth one in five days; she had way to much free time.

X decided, on a whim, to give this one a different programing, it was designed to act like a nine year old kid. She had been working on this one none stop for an entire day, undisturbed. Her house mates where more interested in their own activities and their repetitive actions got rather boring after a while.

Summer vacation was coming to a close; it was Wally's first day of school, poor kid. It was also the day the team had decided to go to the beach. Activating her new minion – dubbed Haley after the old ringmaster – she went to get changed. Red X put on a black, grey, and white bikini, the pattern mad it look like all the colors where colliding to form shades of grey. She wore shorts and an open t-shirt over her swim suit. X popped in some gold contacts – waterproof of course – and slid her signature sunglasses on top of her head. Grabbing her bag as she passed her bed, she met the others at the hanger.

"Who's ready for some fun in the sun!" she cheered as she walked into the room.

"X your glasses…" Kaldur said unsure if she had forgotten to put them on.

"Don't worry, Fish Sticks, I'm wearing contacts. Gold is not a natural color for humans," X rolled her eyes, "this is Haley," she gestured to the robot.

Superboy stared at the robot perched on her shoulder, "I hate monkeys."

"Not a monkey, a humanoid robot with a prehensile tail," Robin said.

"I still hate monkeys."

"Um… what does it do?" M'gann asked.

"Do, this one specifically of the other five currently residing in my room as well?" X blinked blankly at her.

"Five others?" Kaldur murmured.

"When did you have time to build all that?" Robin stared at her.

"Well… after building a couple I can get them to build others, I just get the parts," X answered easily.

"Where exactly did you get the parts?" Kaldur looked at her curiously.

"The Batcave mostly, sometime GA's arrows or RT has them handy," X smirked, her voice filled with honestly, although whether or not the original owner of the parts knew what she was up to was unknown.

The team stared at her, "Umm… how about going to the beach now?" M'gann suggested.

With numerous murmurs of agreement they made their way to the conveniently placed beach. Setting up their stuff they paused briefly to "mourn" their missing friend, before rushing off to have fun. Kaldur took a swim in with his fish friends, while the other splashed around in the water, Haley, being waterproof, swap in circles giggling (which was kind of creepy.)

After goofing around in the water they had a game of volleyball, girls vs. boys with Kaldur playing ref, needless to say girls won. They made a big bonfire to make s'mores with, which were eaten while burying Superboy in a tower of sand.

"Hold on guys, where's Haley?" Red X frowned not seeing her robot sidekick.

Getting no sign that her team mates knew where the little robot went, X trekked to the last place she had received Haley's signal. She was a good distance away from the others when she found the monkey-hybrid-thing, it had been deactivated. Frowning X picked it up only to have someone grabbed her arm. Glaring at it Red X's eyes tracked the hand back to its owner.

"Grant?" she said shocked.

"Knew it was you, that robot stinks of your handiwork, nice design by the way, love the paint job," Grant Wilson smirked back at her.

"What are you doing here? Last time I saw you we were splitting up in New York City!" X exclaimed and then proceeded to glomp him.

"Umm, well I kind of got involved in something slightly, okay very, illegal," Grant awkwardly patted her head, "listen I know you need to get back to your… friends, so how about we meet up for dinner or something? Like tonight?"

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" X blinked blankly at him.

Grant blushed furiously at the comment, "NO! It's just two teens going out to eat and catch up with each other! Not a date!"

"Sure… whatever makes you feel better," X rolled her eyes, "see you later!"

"Wait!" Grant called out after her but if she heard she ignored him.

Red X ran back to the where the others were waiting patiently for her to return, "It must have short circuited or something I found it collapsed on the ground over there, guess I still have some bugs to work out."

The team acknowledged her answer, "It is getting late we should return to the cave," Kaldur said.

The others had cleared the area while X was "looking for Haley," so they were all set to return to the cave. Upon entering Batman ordered them to suit up, when the team returned to the zeta-beam/training/briefing/multi-purpose-room-whe re-you-can-do-whatever-the-hell-you-want room they were greeted by a blond archeress clad in green leather.

"This is Artemis, the newest addition to the team," Batman explained.

After brief introductions Robin started a conversation with his sister _'So this is the mysterious archer who saved Wally's butt.'_

'_Of course it is who else would it be?' _X responded, _'I guess Speedy doesn't need to see a therapist as much as I thought.'_

'_He's not so bad once you get to know him,' _Robin said.

'_I'll judge him when I meet him, so far I think he's a stubborn kid with daddy issues who's going to get himself killed one way or another,'_ X grinned cheekily at him.

Just as Red X was about to strike up a conversation with Artemis, Wally stumbled in dressed for the beach. X chose that exact moment as an opportunity to slip away. Making her way to her room, she glared at her closet. Picking some casual clothing, X took a quick shower, and then prepared for her "date," which meant putting on some civvies with various hidden weapons. On her way to the cave entrance she passed Speedy.

"Where are you going?" he said, suspicion evident in his voice.

"I have plans tonight, what's it to you, Speedy?" X shot back.

"It's Red Arrow and shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, with the rest of your little team?" 'Red Arrow' was glaring at her now.

"They can handle themselves without me for one night," X paused deciding she had enough time to talk; "besides I trust them, unlike a certain angsty archer."

"Don't talk as if you know me and at least I'm trust worthy, how many secrets are you keeping in that pretty little head of yours?" Now it was a full on glare down.

"Yeah well at least I know where my loyalties stand and what I'm doing, what about you? How's going solo?" X snarled almost dropping into a fighting stance.

"If you hurt Robin, Kid Flash, or Aqualad in any way you will regret it," RA fingers twitched ready to grab his bow.

"Just another to add to my list, it's nice to know I can trust my brothers wellbeing with you. So I'll just say this if you let anything or anyone hurt Robin I swear I will kill you. Apart from that it's nice to meet you _Red_ Arrow, by the way love the new name; I go by _Red_ X. Think you could tell _Red _Tornado where I'm going? Thanks!" with that X walked away, victorious.

Red Arrow just stared at the enigma that was Robin's sister and then her words finally processed, "HEY!"

Ella walked around Happy Harbor with no real destination in mind. When they had set up the meeting they had forgotten some vital information for example: where to meet or what time to meet at. So that left her walking by herself around a city she barely knew armed to the tooth.

"There you are! Man, we should probably have planned this thing out better," Grant said pulling her into an ally.

He was lucky she recognized his voice or he might not have been in perfect health. Ella shrugged, "This is my first date, and I have no clue how these things work."

Grant stared at her, he was probably thinking something along the lines of _this is her first date and she decided to go with someone who's legally her brother?_ What he said out loud was, "Well then I better make this a night to remember." He then led her to a motorcycle where upon they drove to a restaurant next to an internet café.

"So what have you been doing for the better part of four months?" Ella asked they were sitting down in front of the window.

"Oh you know, a job here, a job there, what have you been doing?" Grant said glancing in between her and the menu.

"What, don't you keep an ear to the underground anymore?" Ella grinned playfully at him, "You must be losing your touch.

"Ah, but thugs do so tend to exaggerate things," Grant leaned forward, "and it's much more interesting when you here it straight from the thief.

"I think I'll let you wonder a little longer," Ella leaned forward as well.

The waitress raised an eyebrow at the two; she approached Grant, looking at the now silent maybe-not-a-couple. Then pushed him forward and just like that the two teens where kissing. Meanwhile outside the restaurant… the team passed by the window, Kid Flash froze or well tried to he ended up tripping and kissing the ground.

"Is that Red X?" he gasped in pain.

"It is not our business, let us not intrude," Aqualad said, slightly shocked that one of the youngest members of the team was the first one to score a boy – or girl – friend.

"Dammit I don't have a camera!" KF muttered, randomly patting the area where pockets normally are. He flickered and then he was holding a camera, quickly taking a picture of the possible-couple

Back to the two kissing teens, seriously does this count as a date? Are they dating yet?

"Well now, that was interesting," Ella's face was almost the color of Wally's hair.

"I guess it's a good thing we're not really related then," Grant blushed as well; turning to the grinning waitress he ordered the food. "I didn't want to bring this up, but something else came up, you know that team you hang out with? The one completely composed of sidekicks, there's a bounty out there for you guys, and I want you to leave while you still can."

Ella sighed, "I knew this couldn't just be a normal date, could it? Look I don't know why someone put a hit out for a bunch of teens, but I can't just abandon them, one's family and another's an old friend."

"I see and there's no way in hell I can convince you to change your mind?" Grant's expression was grim.

"No," she was determined not to betray her new team.

"Okay then, I'm going to take the contract, no one hurts my family," Grant mirrored her determination.

"Except the family, huh. Don't worry too much I can take care of myself," Ella stared at her newly arrived food, "you still remember what I like to eat."

"Well it's only been four months," Grant smiled at her, the rest of the meal was about small talk, and making some arrangements as well.

"Well when you said this night would be unforgettable, you weren't kidding," Danielle had a small smile plastered on her face, "see you around Grant, I hope you're happy." She got up and walked towards the door, slipping on her sunglasses at the same time.

"Danni, stay safe," Grant whispered as she passed, using the nickname he had given her when they had first met.

At the door she turned towards her crush, "When aren't I?"

Grant smiled before realizing she had left him to pay for everything, "That girl."

X walked straight into a fight, "What's going on guys?"

"This sorry excuse for an archer let an assassin get away!" KF yelled.

"You do realize that this is her very first time in the field, right? You can't expect her to be perfect right of the bat," Red X stared at him with the usual blank face that meant she was confused or thought the person she was talking to was an idiot.

Grant walked out of the restaurant and grabbed X from behind, he nuzzled his head into her neck, "You owe me 50 bucks."

X face didn't really change; she just blinked not that anyone would notice, "Hey KF can I have 50 dollars?"

"Umm… okay?" Kid Flash flickered and returned with some money, "Here?"

"Thanks here you go, Grant; KF, Robin owes you 50," X smiled (wow she was doing that a lot tonight,) "Well I have a date that apparently isn't over, so see yah."

Then they walked to Grant's motorbike just before they took off, X shouted, "Oh yeah, Artemis welcome to the team!"

"What the hell just happened?" Artemis asked.

"I believe we just got ditched," Aqualad deadpanned.

"Well who wants to tell Robin his sister got herself a boyfriend before he managed to find a girl?" KF said.

Red X was waiting for Artemis when she got home. A little creepy but hey it doesn't even make her list of creepiest moments.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Artemis screeched.

"Relax Arty you'll wake you're mom," X lazily waved her hand, "I figured since we've known each other for a while I'd let myself in."

"What do you want?" Artemis said warily.

"Have you heard about a hit out on the team?" X went straight to the point.

"Actually I heard a rumor but I didn't think it was real, I mean who'd put out a bounty for a bunch of kids?" Artemis realized that this was important and sat down on her bed.

Red X, who was sitting on Jade's (Cheshire) bed, nodded, "That's what I want to know."

They brooded in silence for a while, "Danielle Grayson."

"What?" Artemis looked up in shock.

"That's my name, I trust you enough with my Id and if you did tell anyone, I'd hunt you down and kill you and everyone you told," X explained.

"That's… reassuring," Artemis rubes her arm slightly.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep and remember I was never here," X left through the window like the stalker she was at heart.

Later that night Red X paid a visit to the Allen house hold, she called out in the creepiest voice she could muster, which was extremely creepy, "Waaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllly."

Wally shot up out of his bed, "Whaaaat?"

Red X spent the remainder of the night scaring the crap out of Wally as revenge for taking a picture of her and Grant kissing. She held a grudge really well and was a master in the art of setting traps. Of course these where less deadly than what they were supposed to be but hey, it's only strike one.

* * *

**And now we have Grant... Sorry this is a little late I forgot to post it. This is the shortest chapter so far, Sorry.**


	6. Denial

Chapter 6 – Denial

**August 19**

It was a normal day at the Cave; Superboy and Aqualad where sparring, Robin was out with Batman and the girls were chatting idly by the wall.

"Kaldur uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out," Artemis said talking to M'gann.

"He's like a big brother to me, but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally! You're so full of passion and he's so full of…" M'gann trailed off as Wally stumbled into the room.

"It?" Artemis made a disgusted face.

"Hey you know what they say opposites attract and all that," Red X smirked at her friend.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about this, you already got yourself a man," Artemis nudged her back.

"That's why I'm betting you two will hook up," X laughed softly, "I just don't know when."

"What's that idiot doing now?" Artemis sighed.

Red Tornado had just walked into the room and Wally, plus the rest of the Caves male population, had run up to him. The girls joined them in the middle of the room to see what the commotion was all about.

"RT, got a mission for us?" Wally was practically bouncing in place.

"Batman is the one designated to give you missions," Tornado deadpanned.

"He's busy doing the whole 'Dynamic Duo' thing in Gotham," Red X said.

RT stared at them for a moment before bringing up a holographic image, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old…" he began.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," KF rolled his eyes.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursors to your mentors' Justice League," Tornado continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme! He was Doctor Fate," Aqualad exclaimed, which was the most emotion X had seen the Fish Boy show.

"More like 'Doctor Fake.' Guy knows a little advance science and 'Dumbledore's' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes," Kid Flash scoffs.

The rest of the team glared at him, "Just because _you_ don't believe in it doesn't mean it's not real," X hissed at him.

"Kent may be on one of his… walkabouts, but he is caretaker of the Helmet of Fate and it is unwise to leave so much power unguarded," Red Tornado finally finished explained.

At this point Red X had gotten the gist of it and had promptly zoned out so she missed some stuff like the whole Kid Flash 'believing' in magic thing. Next thing she was aware of there was a giant tower in front of her, _note to self: stop zoning out._ They entered the tower and a hologram of who she could only assume was Kent Nelson appeared. He requested their reason for entering the 'Tower of Fate.' Kid Flash spouted of some nonsense about being a true believer.

"Idiot!" X screamed as she and the others fell into a pit of lava that appeared right underneath them.

X shot out a line and clung to the wall, "Someone better have a plan!"

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to heat. We must climb out quickly," Aqualad gasped.

"That works," X said trying to scale the rock wall.

"Hello Megan! We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet are safe!" Miss Martian shouted.

The pit of lava sealed itself and everyone dropped down to the platform that was currently keeping them from becoming roast turkey.

"This platform should be burning hot, yet it is cool to the touch, "Aqualad observed.

"Yeah magic's a big pain in the ass," Red X muttered.

"Enough your little stunt almost got us killed! You lied to… whatever it was and called yourself a true believer!" Artemis shrieked at Kid Flash.

"Wally you're not a believer?" Miss M had a look of utter betrayal on her face.

"Fine, fine I lied about believing in magic but magic is the real lie!" KF shouted.

"Wally… if it helps at all try thinking about magic as a way of people to tap into different dimensions, kind of like a speed force for wizards and all that," Red X explained trying to end the stupid debate.

"Never thought about it like that…" KF started mumbling to himself at a speed most people could not understand.

Aqualad raised his eyebrow as if waiting to see his answer.

"Nope magic does not exist!" KF declared.

"Care to test that theory?" Aqualad asked before opening a hatch in the floor.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roust you alive!" Wally exclaimed. The door opened and… snow poured out.

Shrugging X jumped through and come out level to the ground. She somehow landed on her feet. "Weird, huh glowing walking cane," X walked over to it accompanies by Artemis.

Kid Flash soon joined them, Artie and KF grabbed it, both saying in synch, "I got it, augh I can't let go!"

X watched them shoot into the sky, "I had nothing to do with that."

"I guess we should look for a way out," Miss Martian said, so they began walking in a random direction. "I don't understand Wally, it's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen," Miss M was so confused by humans.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend," Aqualad explained. "Acknowledging magic's existence would be to relinquish the last of his control."

"It's a basic human instinct; people need to think they're in control of their life. Leaving things up to fate freaks some people out and the unknown scares the crap out of all the rest," Red X added, "hey look a door."

They popped out of the portal/door thingy and got blasted by some pointy haired freak. X rushed forward to avoid the blow. In her haste she tripped over KF and fell face first into a stupid gold bell in the middle of the room. Instant K.O. _I'm going to kill him later, _were X's last conscious thoughts. After a couple minutes of darkness she woke up to more darkness.

"Where am I?" X said as a spotlight shone down on her.

"X, you're here too!?" KF exclaimed.

"What the, what exactly did I miss?" X asked rubbing her head while glaring at the red head.

"Well… a few minutes ago…

"_X!" KF said surprised as the girl face planted the overly large bell._

"_No time, bring her with," Nelson said tapping the bell with his "wand."_

_Kid Flash dragged the unconscious ninja with him into the bell. They appeared right in front of the Helmet of Fate. The creepy cat boy, Klarion the Witch Boy, shot Nelson with some red "magical" energy before he could don the Helmet. Using the last of his strength, Nelson created a golden barrier between them._

"_Not bad for a former 'Doctor Fake' huh kid? I've bought you some time to do what you need to do." Nelson collapsed, he had little time left._

"_I have no idea what I need to do!" KF said helplessly as he watched one of Earths first heroes die._

"_Have faith in what you can't explain," Nelson said with his dying breaths, "believe in what you can no longer deny."_

_Kent Nelson, former host to Lord of Order known as Nabu or Doctor Fate, was dead. Kid Flash tried to perform CPR on the ex-hero while Klarion wore down the barrier. Balls of red fire rained down on the shield all the while the Witch Boy laughed. KF tried to wake his only other comrade but it was no use, Red X wasn't getting up anytime soon._

"Wally we're in trouble, tell Kent we need Dr. Fate," _Miss M's psychic voice echoed in his head right before she was struck down._

_Klarion tried a different tactic; he conjured red claws to rip the remaining shield particles away._

_Kid Flash looked at the Helmet, "A test of faith," then he grabbed it._

"_Hey dummy, you put that on you might never take it off!" Klarion cackled right before shredding the barrier._

"Let me guess, you put on the Helmet of Fate," X finished for him rolling her eyes at his theatrics.

"…and then I put on the Helmet of Fate!" KF cried dramatically.

"You put on the Helmet! That means… _I'm_ in the Helmet! Why am I in the Helmet" Red X was freaking out, she was alternating between violently shaking her team mate by the shoulders and randomly making gestures.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a voice spoke out of the gloom.

KF screamed like a little girl as Kent Nelson walked into the light.

"If you'd be so kind," X stated coolly, as if seeing a dead man was an everyday occurrence.

"Well for me I spent so much time in here my soul got sucked in along for the ride. As soon as this little brouhaha is over my spirit will ascend and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza. But for you that's not the case, your soul seems to be in a constant state of chaos, correct?" Nelson explained.

"Well that's one way of putting it, emotionally unstable is another," X muttered inaudibly. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Red X glanced at the spirit.

"Well because your mind is so loosely tethered to your body and you where unconscious it seems your mind, or at least, part of it was drawn in," Nelson said.

"Oh shit, are you telling me that the dominate part of my crazy ass mind is stuck in a stupid helmet with a dead guy and another guy swimming in a sea of denial while my body is out there somewhere with my pent up emotions just waiting to be released? Oh that's just great, just great," X ranted while passing back and forth.

"Calm down X, what's the worst that could happen?" Wally asked slightly worried at his friend's behavior.

"First of all never say that, second of all you have no idea how powerful someone's subconscious is," Red X sighed in frustration.

"The mind is a powerful thing, but you don't need to worry Nabu won't let anything happen," Nelson said reassuringly.

"For Wally's sake I hope your right," X sat down in defeat.

Meanwhile in the real world at the same time…

Doctor Fate was battling Klarion, magic blasts where shooting everywhere. The battle seemed to be in the Lord of Chaos favor, Kid Flash's body had no talent for magic. Red X's body was lying next to Nelson's corpse right where Fate left it. With the dominate mind gone all that was left was instinct, desire, and what little common since she had. So when X's twitched and got up, you could tell nothing good was going to happen.

"Red, I really hate that color," "X" murmured eyeing Klarion who was shooting out red blobs. Then she noticed the cat, Teekle, who had reddish stripes. Red X cocked her head slightly eyeing it, "Here kitty, kitty, die kitty, kitty," she called out.

Teekle turned to look at the girl; she was swaying slightly, as if drunk. The aura radiating of her was alerting his animal instincts, run, run, RUN! Even though Teekle was the familiar of a Lord of Chaos he could still be injured and this… unstable human seemed to be very capable of harming someone. Hissing he backed away slowly trying to reach the safety of his master. Several shuriken halted him before he could make much progress.

Red X was humming slightly while playing with one of her gauntlets, "Now I know I installed it, but how do I activate it? Aha!" A piece of her gauntlet fell away and she reconfigured it into the hilt of a blade, repeating the process with the other glove, she now had two double sided short swords grasped in each hand.

Facing the cat she murmured, "I wonder how many pieces I can cut you into without actually killing you?"

Charging the cat she managed to get in one good swing before Klarion took notice of his cats assault, "How could you? Why would anyone hurt a defenseless kitty cat?" He teleported over to save his precious cat from becoming a bloody smear on X's already blood red swords.

"Witch Boy that is no ordinary cat and with your familiar damaged the connection keeping you here has been weakened," Nabu said.

"Fine you win this round old man, but Teekle will have his revenge!" Klarion cried disappearing into a red portal.

Back inside the Helmet of Fate…

"Stupid body! You don't need to bring swords into the battle," X cried watching the battle from one of the screens that had appeared after she had calmed down, "and you wondered why I was panicking!"

"Well sorry I didn't think you were a homicidal maniac!" KF said slightly dizzy from be shaken so hard.

"Everyone has the ability to kill; you just need to drive them over a certain point and hello conscious right here!" Red X said exasperated.

"Well it's over so we can leave now, right?" Kid Flash said.

X slowly disappeared, "I'll take that as a yes."

Red X was now in her own body but Kid Flash had yet to take of the Helmet. Staring worriedly at her friend, she reset her swords back to the wrist blades on her gauntlet. After wasting a few minutes glaring at the Lord of Order, she turned to the Kent Nelson's corpse. Using the red substance that created most of her arsenal, she made a simple flower.

"May you find happiness in the world you end up in and may you be reunited with your loved ones, sorry the flower only comes in one color," X said, placing a hand over the flower on his chest all the while facing Nabu.

Kid Flash's body descended from where he had been floating, taking off the Helmet Wally West was back.

"Still don't believe in magic?" X asked rising to look at him.

"I'm considering it… but don't tell Artemis I said that," KF rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay but since I have no clue how to get back to the others; do you want to tell me why you don't believe in magic?" Red X sat down patting the place next to her.

Kid Flash sat down but didn't speak immediately and just stared blankly at the floor.

X sighed deciding that she'd have to open up some before he opened up to her, "Blood."

"What?" KF stared at her mildly surprised.

"Red it's the color of blood and I've seen way too much of it over my life. That's why I hate the color," X explained softly, "and some of the blood spilled was my fault. So every time I see the color I get reminded of it and get overwhelmed by the guilt."

"…When I was a kid I used to wish someone would come and take me away from all my trouble and we'd go on a magical adventure. It never happened and I was stuck in a crappy situation for a while so I stopped acknowledging the existence magic," KF said.

"You know if we were at a bar this is when we would take a shot or something," X said randomly.

Kid Flash burst out laughing, "How about when you turn 21 we go out for a drink?"

"It's a date," Red X said laughing as well, "I'll hold you to your word, so expect me to show up on December 1st in about 7 years."

"I guess I have enough time to find a good place then, huh?" KF managed to get out between laughs.

They stopped laughing and turned to look when a door in the floor opened up and the rest of the team came up, "Guys what took you so long?" Kid Flash said.

"We had a hard time figuring out how to get up here. Is that… is that Kent Nelson?" Miss Martian gasped when she laid eyes on the former hero.

"Well he was 106 years old, he was bound to die sometime," X said trying not to be insensitive or anything, "although he still had a couple years left. At least he'll be reunited with his wife, Inza was it?"

"Yeah, but he's keeping Nabu company until I find a new host for him," KF added.

"Hah so you admit that magic is real!" Artemis exclaimed.

"No the Helmet rewires someone's brain, while supercharging their body, making them think there 'Doctor Fate,'" Kid Flash said putting air quotes around the Lord of Orders name.

"We should get going and inform the league about Nelson's death," Aqualad said taking charge and hoping no one would get into a fight with each other.

"Well we can't just leave him here, I volunteer Kid Flash and Artemis to stay," X said forcing them to be in each other's company for a while, "just don't kill each other."

Artemis then began chasing Red X around the roof of the tower. Then Kid Flash said something degrading about women, so now they were both chasing the idiot around. Aqualad sighed and went to contact the League, knowing this would take a while. Miss Martian flouted around hoping they didn't hurt each other. Superboy just sort of stood there awkwardly. This was becoming a common occurrence.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit late but i'm transferring schools and we had a meeting on Wednesday and I had a class yesterday so yeah... Review!**


	7. Bereft

Chapter 7 – Bereft

**September 4**

It was dark out, the moon was high in the sky, and Ravager had sand in places sand should never be. Rav was in the middle of some godforsaken desert with no memory of how she got there or what she was supposed to be doing. Walking around in a sort of dazed way she came across a sort of shack. Ravager heard voices coming from inside, one male, one female. Rav crept around the side and peered in, she recognized Artemis, someone she had trained with on more than one occasion, and the other kid matched the physic of Kid Flash even though he was wearing all black.

A sudden noise alerted her to the presence of unwanted company. Ravager scampered out of sight and into a small crevice. Now aware that she was most likely in an "unfriendly zone" Rav checked her gear. She was lacking most of the normal equipment i.e. guns, swords, other bladed weaponry, etc. Her wrist blades where still there and upon further inspection where revealed to be disguised swords. Her shuriken, for some odd reason, had been fashioned in the shape of red x's instead of the usual steel s. Examining her belt it appears that she finally got around to upgrading her tech, now if she could figure out what it _did_ that would be helpful. Finally she realized that her _mask_ was covering her _mouth_ which was completely unnatural.

Taking all this in, she deduced that how she got there wasn't the only information missing from her head. Closing her eyes she searched the immediate vicinity for signals similar to her. Her mind brushed up against human thoughts. '_Six months! How is it possible that six months' worth of memories are _missing_?'_

Quickly backing off Ravager thought, _'What was that? …So I'm not the only one with memory loss.' _unaccustomed to having someone else share her mind and her thoughts. Turning her attention to the tanks that had recently attacked the small shack while she was taking stock of the situation, she took note of some things.

Their dialect suggest somewhere in the Middle East.

Their uniforms are from the Bialyan Republic further helping narrow down the location. Either Bialya or Qurac.

Heavily armored military vehicle, not a normal patrol.

Amount of soldiers and provisions suggest a camp somewhere nearby.

Sighing the assassin set up to follow them.

Tailing the soldiers for what seemed like hours so that it was nearly sundown. Originally the troops had chased after the hero and his companion but had soon stopped after losing sight of them. Ravager slipped behind some boulders and was now confronted with a problem. There was a delusional fish boy lying on the ground in front of her.

_Killing him would be best, I have no water and prolong exposure to this environment will kill him anyway, _Ravager thought; _on the other hand if he didn't come here alone then I might have a problem. Or I could be setting myself up for some fun._ The sounds of gun fire prodded her to peek out from her hiding place. A short distance away the tanks had engaged Superboy in battle. Approaching Rav laughed as she watched him attack with animalistic savagery. The soldiers, alerted to her presence, began shooting at her. Grinning with the utmost glee she drew her blades and began her counterattack.

Two men lost their heads immediately and several more followed. At one point she felt a slight buzz in her head, like someone was trying to talk to her telepathically. Irritated Rav snarled and attacked the first man in front of her. The poor man had his throat slit and his guts where hanging out of him courtesy of a slash aimed at his stomach. She barely noticed when Superboy went down due to overwhelming numbers. Ravager's dance of death only ended when she was surrounded by a sea of blood and corpses.

"My, my, my, such ferocity, who knew this little beast was hiding amongst the Justice Leagues little pests," a hooded figure clapped slowly as he approached. "Amazing how much six months can change a person."

"So you're the one responsible for my memory loss!" Ravager snarled, "Return them to me or die a painful death!"

"You know what? I think I will," 'Hood' snapped his fingers, smirking, "if only to see your reaction."

Red X gasped in pain as every memory from the last six months crammed itself inside her head. X was being forced to relive each moment all at once; every wound, big or small, physical or emotional. Every argument she had that had help change her from a sadistic assassin into a thief with only herself in mind to a hero for her little brother.

_Woo! This was so fun! Let's do it again!_

_Did we really have to kill them? They were just innocent bystanders._

_I'm your daughter not some means to an end! I thought you cared, clearly I was wrong!_

_So that's it we're just going to run away? What about the Joey and Rose?_

_Hmm… how about… Red X? It has a nice ring to it._

_I guess this is goodbye for now; I'll contact you when the missions done._

_I'm not a hero, not like you. I don't belong with you._

_It's not as bad as I thought it would be. It's actually kind of fun._

_When you said this night would be unforgettable, you weren't kidding._

"No, no, no, no! I failed dammit!" Red X collapsed somewhere in between sobbing and shouting, punching the sand in frustration and guilt.

Holding up her hands eyes widening in horror as she saw they were covered in blood. Looking down around her at the carnage she had wrought, eyes resting on a particular gruesome kill. X tried to back away from the destruction, her hand bumping into a decapitated head; turning to look at it she closed her eyes. Red X hugged her knees and began rocking back-and-forth, muttering to herself in Romanian, she was pretty much cationic.

"That was better than I'd hopped," Psimon said observing the girl, "take her too, she won't cause any more trouble."

* * *

**September 4**

At the same time this was going on Robin was having his own troubles. First he had woken up in the middle of a dessert with no memory of how he got there. Then he had realized a couple of things, one he was in Bialya for some reason, two he was under radio silence, and the last and most unpleasant, he had no memory of the last six months.

Soon after finding out the last one he became aware of an invader in his mind. It was barely there and gone just as quick, a whisper on the edge of his mind. _'What was that? …So I'm not the only one with memory loss.'_ Jerking around looking to see if whoever had "spoken" was nearby. The owner of the "voice" was nowhere to be seen.

"That voice it sounded familiar…" Robin murmured.

Checking his holo-computer, Robin located an area he had used GPS to mark. Deciding it worth investigating he headed in its general direction. After a while when the sun was low in the sky he had decided to try contacting the voice from earlier. He found a small area where he sat down and tried to reach the person on the other end of the line. All he got was pure unbridled rage and frustration… and hints of guilt and other unnamed emotions that where drowned out by the hate. Drawing back he gasped not used to such wiled displays of emotion even though he had no idea what was happening on the other side of the connection.

By the time he arrived at his destination it was night fall. The source of the signal was a machine set up very close to the Qurac/Bialyan border. Warily approaching the machine he checked his holo-computer for any available data.

"_Careful! Her Majesty want's him alive!"_ Soldiers that had been concealed in the sand popped up and began shooting at him. Being the ninja he was, Robin avoided all the bullets using a smokescreen. He leapt unto one guy's helmet, balancing on his hands, and kicked two others in the head. Leaping off his current perch he took out three more of his current aggressors before running up a sand dune.

"_Enough! Open Fire!"_ Turning around he watched as the Bialyan soldiers weapons "mysteriously" disappeared and the soldiers themselves where rounded up unconscious. Some soldiers just fell down unconscious, while others had arrows explode in their face.

"KF! Man, it's good to see a familiar face!" Robin exclaimed relief filling his voice.

"Hey Rob! Memory loss?" Kid Flash asked, greeting Robin.

"Six months! Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes," Robin sighed.

After Miss Martian explained everything to Robin the abridged version was something like this: "So where a team, the four of us plus two others Superboy and your sister, Red X."

"Superboy? Then this must be his," Robin said holding up a piece of cloth with the 'S' shield on it, "and sister? What do you mean by sister?"

"Well in my memory a girl wearing a full bodied uniform called you 'little brother' and that was also the vibe I got from you two. I only assumed…" Miss M said embarrassed.

"Robin you've been holding out on me! I didn't know you had a sister! Is she hot? Because if she is I totally call dibs!" KF said without thinking, then catching a glimpse of Artemis. "Not that I wouldn't date you, beautiful."

"Augh, so this Superboy, we might have seen him," Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Feral Boy didn't seem too friendly," Kid Flash said not exactly impressed by their show of teamwork.

"He doesn't know who we are; hell I don't know who we are!" Artemis used the heel of her hand to rub the bridge of her nose.

"She has a point and dude, KF, the only sister I have is a twin sister and if you even try to hit on her, I'll personally castrate you. That is if she doesn't do it first," Robin glared at his best friend; no one was going near his sister.

"Geesh a little harsh don't you think? Would I ever hurt a lady?" KF slapped a hand across his chest dramatically in mock hurt, accidently deactivating the stealth mode in his suit. "Wow! This is so cool!"

Then everyone began tapping their chest hopping to activate something. Kid Flash kept switching between his.

"We look ridiculous! Quit touching yourself!" Artemis scowled at KF, "we need a plan."

Suddenly everyone was in a domed shaped room with memory fragments forming the wall/celling. "I've brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far, but I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole, that is if you open your minds to me," Miss M said hope mingling with uncertainty.

"You want to pop through our private thoughts?" Artemis backed up a couple steps.

"Believe me I have no wish to intrude, but…" Miss Martian held up her hands in a pacifying gesture.

"You have to hack our minds to fix our brains, got it, go!" Robin said trying to get them to hurry; if what the Martian girl said was true then Lala, his sister, was out there somewhere.

"My brains all yours, try not to let its awesomeness overwhelm you," Kid Flash said smirking suggestively.

"Or underwhelm you, hey why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin rolled his unseen eyes at his friend's idiocy before getting distracted.

KF grabbed Artemis' hand giving her an encouraging grin and friendly squeeze. "Alright, last six months only and only what you need," Artemis gave in.

Miss Martian nodded and ghostly hands came out and gently grabbed everyone's head.

* * *

_"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan dessert," Batman was saying, "spectral analysis revealed that it was non-terrestrial in origin. Your mission is to find out what happened, what's happening. Bialya is a rouge state ruled by Queen Bee and _not_ part of the Leagues UN charter. All communications are subject to interception, maintain radio silence at all times. You will land at the Qurac border two clicks from the hot zone."_

* * *

_"All clear," Robin was saying as he scoped out the area using his binoculars._

"_Thermal shows nothing as well," Red X reported from the other side of the bio-ship._

The observers could clearly see a _sane_ Superboy carrying the machine they had all met up at, as well as another figure that wasn't as well illuminated.

* * *

The next memory was of Artemis and Robin checking out the hot zone.

_There was a tent set up with Bialyan soldiers surrounding it. They could clearly see what their objective was. Now all they had to do was figure out what exactly was going on…_

* * *

_They where setting up a base camp with the machine collecting the necessary readings. "Set that here," a deep voice commanded them._

_Red X was busy programing it to pick up on the readings they wanted, "I'll have it running in no time."_

_Kid Flash, who was standing to X's right, exclaimed "Jack pot! This site's loaded with zeta beam radiation."_

"_Detecting extraterrestrial readings from the tent," X informed them._

"_I'll check it out in camouflage mode," Miss M volunteered._

"_I'll back you up, Robin take over," X stood brushing sand from her tattered cape._

"_Good idea," the voice spoke again, "but be careful, camouflage is not invisibility and maintains telepathic contact."_

Artemis – whose memories they were currently viewing – turned to look at the "voice." It was revealed to be Aqualad…

* * *

"Aqualad!" everyone said to varying degrees of shock.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked, of course it would be the Bat that came out of his shock first.

"I-I don't k-know, that's the last thing I – we – remember," Miss Martian stuttered.

Artemis and Kid Flash let go of their hands embarrassed, "We landed over 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wondering this dessert for that long… Well let's just say it's not good for a guy with gills," KF said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now that I know what to look for…" Robin brought up a holo-map, "but he's not moving and I'm not picking up X's signal at all. We have to hurry she's probably in trouble."

They split up Artemis and Kid Flash going after Kaldur; Robin and Miss Martian going to where they sensed Superboy and Red X.

* * *

Red X was strapped down to something a kin to a table, there was an electrical current running through her body. Strong enough to immobilize her, but not strong enough to hurt her in any way. X herself had forced herself to calm down by erecting a barrier in her mind. The six months she had been forced to relive where locked inside. Until she could sort them out to make sense that was where they would stay.

Unlike when Psimon had made her forget she still had some recollection of the memories. The ones where X just hung out with her friends and she allowed herself to relax and be herself, no masks, no tricks, no lies (for the most part.) So "Ravager" wasn't entirely back, but neither was "Red X."

The girl, whoever she was, was occupying herself by glaring at Psimon. R – The letter was the only constant between her personas – was bleeding from a couple lucky shots that she hadn't managed to stop or dodged and had pierced her armor. Every now and then she'd glance at the other occupants of the room, several Lab Coats, a living ball of alien tech, and Project Kr – Superboy.

They were testing Supes invulnerability or something; they'd zap him, sending arcs of electricity coursing through him. The sphere reacted rather violently to the Boy of Steel's cries of pain. R winced at the living tech's anguished cries.

"Fascinating," Psimon said observing the reactions of his "guests." Turning to R he said, "I assume by your reaction that you are able to understand this thing. What is it saying?"

R smirked at him, "My mommy told me not to repeat words like that."

Psimon scowled at her then gave a scientist a signal; the scientist pressed a button which amped up the current flowing through R. She screamed in pain as the tech that was incorporated into her body went haywire. It didn't last long; power to the tent was cut off. Laughter echoed around the area and just like that R was free. She collapsed on the ground, the paralysis not completely wearing off. Robin approached her warily not sure where her allegiance was at the moment. His knowledge of her life before them meeting at Cadmus was sketchy at best, none existent at worst.

"Hey there Wonder Boy, help a girl in need out," R gasped, some more memories falling into place at the site of her brother. "I'll be ready to play in a moment." Standing up straight she cut of the pain receptors in her brain. A trick she had picked up soon after gaining her "upgrades." R went over to a table and picked up her stray swords, "Who's up for round two?"

The soldiers looked at her in fear before running of to god knows where, valuing their life over their jobs, "Was it something I said?" R pouted before shrugging, "Oh well there are plenty of fish in the sea." She laughed as if remembering an inside joke.

"X come on! We have to leave," Robin said tugging at his sister's arm.

R looked at him suspiciously before nodding and following him. Miss Martian and Superboy had engaged Psimon in a psychic battle and it was becoming unsafe for non-invulnerable people to be around. R reconfigured the swords into their normal form so that they wouldn't drag her down.

"We're going to meet up with the others. Can you make it?" Robin asked, seeing as R was bleeding from several places.

"I'll be fine, I don't even feel it," R smiled racing alongside him.

Suddenly the tent exploded, turning to look they noticed the two aliens along with the sphere walking towards them. Miss M flew up to them and grabbed R's head. The Martian girl's eyes glowed and then they were in R's head. Miss M without even considering that she was a guest in someone else's mind tore down the wall barricading R's memories. A bright flash of white and then all the memories Danielle had ever sealed away where released and something in her mind changed.

In the real world Red X's body collapsed from a mix of exhaustion and blood loss. Superboy picked her up and Robin glanced at her worriedly but apart from that the boy's made no note of anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

**September 5**

Ella woke up in the medical wing of the Cave. Her mask had been removed as well as her gloves and belt, all of said items where on the table next to her. Tying up her hair she got up and checked herself out. Gathering her items she relocated herself to her room. Not bothering to change she collapsed face down on her bed.

Rolling onto her side she grabbed the pillow and hugged it to herself, burying her face in it. After a while her phone, which was on the table near her head, caught her attention. Sitting up she picked her phone up and called Grant.

"Do you know what time it is?" a groggy voice said from the other end of the line.

"5:37," Ella murmured.

"What's wrong?" he asked picking up on the unsaid emotions.

"I don't know, I just feel wired," Ella sighed, "it's like I'm forgetting something important or…"

"Ella? Are you there? Answer me dammit!" Grant yelled franticly.

Ella was staring blankly at the wall, phone held loosely in her hand. Unaware of everything around her.

Martian Manhunter, who had gone to check up on the girl, phased into her room. Seeing the girl in this state he entered her mind. After several tense moments Ella collapsed, fast asleep. The phone being lost somewhere along the way. Grant hearing sounds that she was asleep, let out a shaky laugh, this wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep at inconvenient times.

"I must report this to Batman," MM said to himself flying off to find the Caped Crusader.

Batman was going through the mission reports in the briefing room, "What is it J'onn?" he said as the Martian entered.

"There is something wrong with Red X," Manhunter reported, "when my niece restored her memories something must have happened."

"What?" Batman said not turning to look.

"I sense multiple personalities forming inside the girl," MM answered.

"Explain," Batman turned to look at the Martian.

"You have to understand my nice does not know how strong she truly is. She could not tell the difference from a barrier erected by an outside force from one the owner of the mind put in place. All she saw when she entered Red X's mind was wall's halting her friend from remembering certain things."

"So Red X put up the barriers herself, to do what keep you from reading her thoughts?" Batman questioned.

"No, from what I understand those barriers where meant to keep her from remembering certain events," Martian Manhunter shook his head.

"Why would she do something like that?" the Dark Knight asked himself.

"If I may? Would you allow me to assist her with her other selves?" MM asked wanting to help his niece's friend

"Go ahead, but report any unusual behavior to me," Batman returned his attention to the holo-screen.

Neither of them noticed Robin hiding behind a wall, listening to every word they said.

* * *

**Hello people! I bring you the latest chapter, sorry if it wasn't what you expected. Sorry for the blood and gore but it is rated T for a reason.**


	8. Targets

Chapter 8 – Targets

**September 7**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help in a fake assassination attempt against Lex Luthor?" Carnage said.

"That's what I just said," Cheshire rolled her eyes, absentmindedly twirling a knife.

"Okay, but why?" Carnage asked.

"Because that's the job," Chesh sighed, her patients wearing thin.

"…Got it, so what's the plan exactly?" Car stared at some building blueprints.

"Well, if that leak worked then someone will show up to stop the 'assassination.' If not you get to play hero, you're a complete unknown character, they won't know what to expect from you. Either way this will be interesting, for me at least," Chesh laughed lightly at her companions expression.

"There's something seriously wrong with all the people I know," Car smiled softly as he remembered his rather screwed up family.

"Put this on over your uniform as best you can," Chesh threw some clothes at him.

Car deftly caught the things thrown his way, mostly; the tie smacked him in the face. "Especially the girls," he muttered as his adopted sister/girlfriend's face flashed through his mind. Carnage could remember the first time he met her like it was yesterday…

* * *

_His__ father had just returned home from a really long job. __He'd__ been gone for about a month now. He came back with a little girl in tow. __The Girl __had short hair; it looks like __She__ cut it __Herself__, and really big blue eyes. __She__ was dressed in dirty used-to-be-white clothes and didn't have any shoes on. Strands of hair fell into __Her__ eyes, and dirt was smeared on __Her__ face._

_The Girl __didn't say anything just stare blankly at people; first at __His__ dad, then at __His __mom, and finally at __Him__. __His__ little brother was fast asleep in their room. __He__ remembered too how this was the first time __His__ parents fought. __He__ wasn't supposed to know but __He'd__ been in the kitchen when His dad came back and back then easily hid in the space right next to the door. _

_He__ hadn't known what they had been talking about back then; even now it was still pretty hazy. __He__ just knew he wasn't supposed to be there so __He__ crept up the stairs quietly and slipped back into bed. __He__ fell asleep wondering who __The Girl__ was. __She__ was the only person who had noticed __Him__ go upstairs. Mom and Dad had been too busy yelling at each other to see __Him__ creep around the room. It was surprising Dad wasn't normal and __She__ was yet __She__ was the one to notice._

_The next morning __He__ was officially introduced to __His__ new "sister," the paperwork was still being filled out. __She__ had taken a shower and was borrowing some of __His__ old cloths. Apparently __She__ was two years younger than __Him__ and two years older than __His__ little brother, which made her eight years old. Someone, probably __His__ mom, had recut her hair so it wasn't as messy. __She__ didn't say anything to him at all. __His__ dad was going to go collect __Her__ things from the "orphanage." Later __He__ had found out that __She'd__ actually been living in a rundown apartment._

_He__ didn't like __Her__ at first, when __She__ started talking __They__ had argued. Now from the present he could tell __He__ had just been jealous. __He__ had thought __She__ was tacking up __His__ father's time with __Him__. __He__ thought __She__ was an intruder in __His__ home, __His__ life. __He__ hadn't known about __That__. The __Thing__ no one talked about, about what happened before Dad found __Her__._

_He__ hadn't known until __He__ found __Her__ crying on the roof one night, hugging a stuffed lion. __He__ had been surprised except for the first night (the night __He__ wasn't supposed to know about) __She__ had acted like nothing could affect __Her__, like __She__ was _better_. __He__ hadn't asked just sat there with __Her__. __They__ didn't speak about it again._

_They__ still argued as if __It__ never happened. Then when __She__ turned nine, about a month after __She__ appeared, __She__ started training with __Him__, and __She__ was _better_. __She__ learned fast and __Her__ acrobatics where amazing, soon __She__ was _better_ than __Him__. A week into training Father was watching the news when something about _Gotham_ came on, something about a man named _Zucco_. There was also news about _Batman_ getting a… a _sidekick_. __She__ was passing through the kitchen with a glass of milk; __She__ squeezed it so tight it broke._

_Dad turned off the TV and they _both_ disappeared the next day. Mom wouldn't say anything about it and they came back three days later. __She__ was smiling. That's when __He__ realized __She__ wasn't normal, __She__ was like Dad and __His__ brother and __Him__. And that made __Him__ mad. __He__ didn't speak to __Her__ for a long time after that._

Remembering that and how he was such a brat brought unwanted memories to the surface of his mind. Carnage shook his head ruefully, trying to get his head back in the game, watching from among the crowd as Cheshire battled with Red Arrow. Chesh got herself captured and he immediately began planning how to get her out. He would give her some time to play with the Arrow boy first.

As Carnage waited just outside of Cheshire's cell in a hijacked helicopter with Sportsmaster – who had appeared about half-way through said hijacking – he couldn't help overhearing the conversation she was having with RA. Chesh's personality reminded him a lot of his sisters'…

_Dad came home with another girl one night. __She'd__ been here for two years then and had disappeared with Dad several times. __He__ got along with __Her__ much better then and just ignored whenever they would leave __Him__ out of the loop. __She'd__ make it up for __Him__ later when __They__ snuck out when Dad was away on business. If __He'd__ been paying attention __He__ would have noticed that __She'd__ glance at __Him__ whenever __She__ was looking for confirmation. __He__ would have noticed the signs of __Her__ having a crush on him sooner._

_The new girl's was __His__ and Joey's half-sister. Mom and Dad had another argument, this time really loud with hand gestures and everything. __He__ didn't know what to do but __She__ did, __She__ was natural big sister material. __She__ herded everyone into __Her__ room and asked __Their__ new sister what she wanted to play. We ended up playing princesses, because __She__ found it amusing __He__ was the damsel in distress. __He__ understood __She__ didn't like being helpless and "Sis" found it funny; she was a year younger than __Their__ little brother._

_It was easy to forget what was happening downstairs. Back then everybody was somewhat happy. Not at all like what was going on right now or even last year…_

* * *

Receiving his cue from his partner he detonated the bomb on the window, "All aboard who's coming aboard."

"Stop with the puns they don't really work for you," Cheshire shook her head disapprovingly at her "student," "and what is he doing here?" she gestured rudely at Sportsmaster.

"I'm used to a random comments coming from somewhere," Carnage shrugged, "as for him? I have no idea, he just showed up when I was stealing this 'copter."

"Well that's just great…" Chesh rolled her eyes.

"Well princess take it or leave it," Sportsmaster declared, annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't there.

"See yah later hot shot!" Chesh called over her shoulder at the hero who was glaring at them from the other side of the bars.

As the helicopter flew away, Car positioned himself next to the so he could see Red Arrow following them, "You want me to shoot him?"

"No the plan won't work if he's dead," Sportsmaster said.

"Who says I'll actually hit him? I can miss on purpose," Car smirked as he lined up too shoot.

RA had shot a line trying to keep up with them; he was zipping across a street when a shot rang out. Red dropped like a stone, he himself wasn't injured but his line was cut and there wasn't anything holding himself up anymore. RA shot a line and grappled up onto a building, standing up he shot a tracking arrow.

"Oy he's tracking us you want me to lose him?" Carnage called.

"No I want to talk to that little punk," Sportsmaster said.

"Your funeral," Car shrugged, noticing Cheshire was giving her dad the silent treatment.

* * *

**September 7**

Red X was in the living room sketching some random pictures, because of Cadmus' "modifications" whenever she drew something it was extremely detailed. It annoyed her to no end how she couldn't draw something completely stupid without it turning out as a work of art. X scowled at the picture taking shape, it was of her and the rest of the Wilson siblings.

She was reminded strongly of her younger adopted brother. He loves to draw and play guitar, he used to sing too, before… X shook her head trying to get rid of the memory…

* * *

_Ravager and Grant had just returned home to a scene of chaos. The door had been forced open, there were things scattered all over the floor, and Adeline – Mrs. Wilson – lay on the floor unconscious. The two split up to search the house for Rose and Joey. Rav found the girl hiding in her closet, but none of them could find Joseph. _

"_Ella! Get over here now!" Grant called out._

"_Coming, Rose go take care of Adeline, I have to find your brother," Ravager ruffled the girls hair._

"_Okay!" Rose said bouncing down the stairs, completely used to seeing the random displays of violence and the mess it usually created._

_Rav met Grant at the entrance of Joey's room. It was messier than the rest of the house as if a fight had happened. _

"_For a pacifist he sure put up a real good fight," Grant murmured, "that kid sure is something else. Dad probably went after whoever did this."_

"_I'll go too," Rav gestured to the window, "I can track them, probably."_

"_Right, I'll stay in case anyone decides to come back," Grant nodded in understanding._

_Ravager left through the window, rounded back to the front of the house, and hopped onto her motorcycle. Activating the GPS on her cycle, she tracked the signal emanating from Joey's tracking device. Let it never be said Deathstroke didn't keep an eye on his charges. Easily maneuvering between traffic she headed to the warehouse from where she was receiving the signal._

_Entering the warehouse through a window she crouched down behind some crates. There holding little Joey with a knife to his throat was the Jackal a rival of Deathstroke's. The mercenaries where facing each other trying to discuss Joey's release. All of Jackal's thugs where lying on the ground either dead or unconscious and in pain. _

_Ravager lined up a clear shot with the gun she was required to carry. Making sure that she wouldn't harm Joey, physically at least. There was no telling what sort of psychological affect this would have on the kid. _Don't worry kiddo; I'll make sure you don't get hurt, _Rav thought. Pulling the trigger she watched the bullet rip through her targets head. He fell dead in a heap with a _bloody_ red knife._

"_Joey! Are you all right!?" Rav asked her voice filled with concern as the kid didn't move. "Joey?" running up to the kid she noticed that there was a cut going across his throat. "No," Ravager whispered as she moved to cover the wound…_

* * *

Red X's grip on the pencil became tighter and it snapped in her hand, breaking her out of the memory. Ever since Bialya she kept reliving random memories at the worst of times. Her nightmares had gotten worse, so had her control, and apparently her new personalities had taken after certain points in her life. Not a good week for her.

Both Superboy – now one Conner Kent – and M'gann – Megan Morse – had started school today, leaving one bored ninja confined to the Cave. X sighed resting her head on the back of the sofa, turning her head just in time to see Kaldur heading towards the zeta tubes. Getting up to follow him, she noticed that he was talking into his comm. link.

"…new assassin? What did he look like?" Fish Sticks was saying, X turned hers on so that she could listen in on the conversation.

"He was tall and wearing a mask, what do you think he looks like!?" Red Arrow replied, annoyance filling his voice.

"I think he meant what was he wearing, cranky pants," X couldn't help say.

"You! What are you doing on this line?" RA asked suspicion tainting his tone.

"It's a free line, and you never answered Fish Sticks question," X was almost laughing at the face Kaldur was giving her.

"Fine… from his voice he sounded young, maybe 15? Suit was mostly black, he wore something like chainmail. His mask was overall black and like a helmet, he kind of had a red smile painted on it. There other red bits on it too, happy now?" Red Arrow grumbled.

X frowned and chewed on her bottom lip thought fully, that description sounded familiar, "What kind of weaponry did he have? Did you get a name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Arrow was probably glaring at nothing right about now.

"Roy, she has a valid point," Kaldur sighed in frustration.

"Fine," he ground out, "I saw some guns and I think he might have had a sword. He's a pretty good shot and I haven't seen him use the sword. I've never actually seen him in combat; he wasn't there when I tracked Cheshire back to her base. She met up with Ra's al Ghul, they mentioned two people. Umm… Ravager and Carnage I think is what they said."

_Oh… oh! That idiot! That damn loveable idiot! _Out loud Red X said, "Well then I guess you're mysterious assassin is Carnage."

"How do you know it's not Ravager?" RA said accusation lacing his tone.

"Ravager is a girl," X deadpanned, so engrossed in her conversation she hadn't noticed when she entered the zeta tubes and began following Aqualad. Now both her and Fish Boy where en route to Red Arrows location… and he's in Taipei the capital of Taiwan, all the way on the other side of the globe.

"How have you confirmed this information?" Aqualad asked as he led the way to the peace summit.

"I hacked the Bat files. There was a video clip of her with Deathstroke, along with the word 'assumed apprentice,' that good enough info for you?" she sighed replacing her glasses with a domino mask. "If not there was also a photograph of her and a male matching Speedy's description somewhere in those files as well."

"You hacked the Batcave?" Aqualad said, mildly surprised by that fact, after all he had scene Robin hack into the Justice League.

"Well more like Robin was helping me practice hacking by letting me hack the Batcave," X explained thoughtfully. "But yeah I hacked the Batcave… among other things."

Red X had veered off course to make her own way into the peace summit. She slipped into the girl's bathroom of a nearby restaurant; her phone went off as she entered the stall. _Check the cupboard underneath the sink on the very right – C._ It was sent from an untraceable phone number, but it was quite obvious who sent it. X shook her head in amusement before opening the cupboard and pulling out the clothes. Red X, Danielle "Ella" Mary Grayson, faded from this world and a monster stepped into her place.

Carnage had missed out on Cheshire's "third date" in favor of hiding one of Ravager's uniforms in a bathroom. His half-sister was capable of seeing the future and had suggested that he put it there. She had also suggested sending her a text at a precise time. He trusted his sister's visions and had complied with her request. He had absolutely no idea that would result in _this._

Ravager was standing in front of him decked out in the clothes and weapons he had hidden in the bathroom. The skin tight black Kevlar mix she was wearing clearly showed off her body language; she was out for blood. The red accents on her gauntlets, boots, and midsection did nothing to make her seem less threatening. The swords, guns, and other ammunition certainly wasn't helping.

His only respite was the biker helmet – fully black with a dark red tinted visor – he had given her to hide her face; Carnage didn't want to see the sadistic grin he _knew _was on her face. He didn't know how – maybe it was some sixth sense – but he knew that currently the girl in his girlfriend's body was not the girl he had realized he fell in love with when they ran away together…

* * *

_Ravager and Deathstroke had just gotten back from a job and they were arguing, again. They had been lots of yelling going around the house ever since Joey had been kidnapped, almost like they were trying to make up for that one missing voice. When Adeline heard the news she had shot Slade in the eye, now that eye was gone, and that was only the beginning. Now they were getting divorced and they were fighting for custody rights over the kids._

"_Did we really have to kill them? They were just innocent bystanders," Rav was saying as they entered the armory._

"_They saw us, they saw you. That's good enough reason for me," Slade said, removing his mask._

"_Why does that matter? You've let people see me before!" Ravager cried, following his example and taking off her mask._

"_You're my… secret weapon. I can't have them reporting to someone that I'm going around with a little kid," Slade replied, trying to figure out how to words this correctly._

"_So let me get this straight, you don't want people to see me because I _embarrass_ you!?" Ella said bitterly as she cleaned her gear._

"_No, that's not what I meant," Slade turned to look at her._

"_Well then explain it to me!" Ella turned to glare at him simultaneously bringing her fist down on the table she was working at, creating fractures in the marble._

"_If people know you exist some jobs are going to be harder, and I can't have that now can I?" Slade managed to get out._

"_Is that what you think!? I'm your daughter not some means to an end! I thought you cared, clearly I was wrong!" Ella stormed out of the room, leaving Slade in silent shock._

_Ella broke out into a run once she cleared the door. She ran all the way to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Standing in front of her door she slowly slid down and started crying. After a couple of minutes she heard a knock on the door. Using her training she identified the person as Grant._

"_What do you want Grant?" Ella asked trying to make it seem like she wasn't crying._

"_I heard what happened and I have an idea," Grant said through the door._

_Ella opened the door and waited for him to explain. Grant stepped in and headed towards the window, the only place they could talk without being recorded. Ella followed him up, climbing the outside of the house with the ease of practice._

_Grant turned to her when she got up, "Let's run away."_

_Ella blinked at him, "Let's pretend I agreed to that, so that's it we're just going to run away? What about the Joey and Rose?"_

"_I thought about that but they won't be able to keep up with us, hell I can hardly keep up with you! Mom's gonna win the custody battle and they'll be safe with her. Come on, he doesn't think of us as his kids, just weapons to be used for battle," Grant explained, "I mean look what happened to Joey!"_

_Ella looked away, guilt written all over her face, "I didn't mean to…"_

"_Hey, that wasn't your fault! You saved his life, if you hadn't shot him, Joey would be dead!" Grant said trying to comfort her._

"_I know that! But if I'd been faster then he'd still be able to speak…" Ella started to cry again._

"_Look we're not making a difference here; here we're just tools for Dad's sick game. Out there we'll have a chance to make our own name. Just give it a chance," Grant was practically begging her now._

"_Fine, but we'll need a plan and once Adeline settles in we send her money to help take care of the kids," Ella said getting in the mood of things. "We'll need to get us new costumes; Ravager can't have any ties to Deathstroke. I'll keep the name since it's pointless to hide forever, but we could create a whole new persona that can infiltrate places and gather information we wouldn't normally be able to attain. Hmm… how about… Red X? It has a nice ring to it."_

"_Yeah she could be a thief! That way she'll have connections mercenaries won't, and get information that isn't compelled by fear! I mean we haven't even finished going through puberty yet, how scary can we be?" Grant pitched in, "But what about me?"_

"_How about… Carnage? Ravager and Carnage, that sounds flashy enough," Ella thought out loud._

"_That'll work..." They began planning their break for freedom growing closer as they did, completely unaware what affect this would have on their future._

* * *

"Ella?" Carnage – Grant Wilson – called out hesitantly.

"No, the Princess ain't home right now, come back later Lover Boy. But for now we got a job to do," Ravager said her voice being altered so that it was unrecognizable. "Question: what's with the helmet?"

"To hide you're... Ella's identity from her team. Who are you?" Car was glaring at her.

"What didn't Princess tell you? I'm the Ravager one of the personalities that took shape in her head after that Martian did something," Rav waved her hand airily. "We going or not?"

"…Follow me," Car made a gesture to point out the way. He'd need to have a talk with his girlfriend if she decided to show up. The two mercs maneuvered themselves so that they were with Sportsmaster and his team. "See I told you she was coming."

"You must be Sportsmaster. Hmm, to long for simplicities sake I'll call You Sportsy for short. You like that Sportsy?" Ravager tilted her slightly while leaning forward, like an owl.

Sportsmaster was a little taken aback by the girl's attitude, "How… How old are you kid?" was all he managed to get out though.

"I'm 13 going on 14. Why is there a problem? 'Cause if there is I'll have to deal with it immediately," her tone going deadly at the end.

Carnage held his tong; half hoping Ravager would kill Sportsmaster. From what little Cheshire had told him this man was a jerk. More so than his father and that was saying something.

"Let's just get this over with," Sportsmaster sighed, this job was more trouble than it was worth. He piloted the stolen helicopter so that it was just outside the room where the conference was being held. Sportsmaster arrived just in time; the bomb detonated creating a hole in which to enter.

"Time for a little fun!" Ravager cried out jumping into the building.

Red Arrow and Cheshire had their "third date" while Aqualad and Sportsmaster made "small talk." Ravager had a little fun herself and "danced" with several guards. While everyone was busy Carnage went straight for the kill. He leaped out sword up in false readiness, chest wide open for attack. Just as planned Mercy raised her arm, revealed to be robotic and shot him.

"Carnage!" Ravager called out to her partner at the same time Cheshire said "Damn it!"

Bothe women halted what they were doing to help their shared partner. Using a very large smoke screen they grabbed the unconscious mercenary and fled. Leaving Sportsmaster, completely without aid and outnumbered, in the hands of the heroes. The two deadly females escaped into the restaurant Ravager had changed in.

"Can you take care of him?" Ravager asked carefully setting him down, "He belongs to me and I need to know I can trust you."

"Don't worry you're little boyfriend is safe with me," Chesh said teasingly.

"Good if he's hurt I'm coming after you and everyone else that was involved in this charade," Ravager threatened disappearing into the shadows.

"My, my, my, she's certainly an aggressive little brat," Chesh sighed, beginning to tend to her and her student's – because that's how she saw him now – wounds.

* * *

Red X woke up in her clothes in her bed at Mt. Justice. She tried to remember what happened and got a couple hazy memories. X realized one of her other personalities must have taken over and groaned out loud. _I hope whoever did it didn't do anything crazy!_ She looked around her room for some sort of clues and found a note in messy handwriting.

_Dear Other Me,_

_I decided to have a little fun out on the town, went shopping (among other things.)You'll find the stuff in your closet. Let me out when you want to do something violent. _

_Don't die – R_

_P.S. You might want to talk to Lover Boy._

Staring at the note she picked up her phone, checked the time, and sent a text telling Grant to call her when he woke up. With nothing else to do she checked her closet. It was filled with _interesting_ choices of clothes. Buried at the bottom was the Ravager uniform…

* * *

**If you didn't see this coming you're not very bright. Okay anyone want to suggest what kind of personalities she develops?**


	9. Peace that Lasts a Day

**This is a filler chapter that i felt like writing... shut up haters...**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Peace that Lasts a Day

**September 12**

Today in an effort to get the teens to bond Black Canary and Batman had sent them off to spend the weekend camping in the woods. They had to get through the night together by cooperating or else they'd be very pissed when they got back. Provisions had been randomly distributed throughout the Team and it was up to Kaldur to make sure everything went smoothly.

The Team was hiking through the woods where they'd been dumped by Batman. They had no idea where they were and only knew that they'd be picked up some time the next day. No one *coughcoughKidFlashcoughcough* could leave until then.

"This is so not fair!" Wally cried for the hundredth time that day, they were finding a good place to camp at the moment.

"Ugh suck it up Baywatch and stop complaining!" Artemis snapped she was walking up front with Red X.

Red X herself was texting her boyfriend in another attempt to explain to him what was going on with her. It looked a little like this: _Will you just talk to me already? Stop ignoring me so that I can explain! Okay fine be that way; just know that I can hunt you down if I _want_ to._ She was frowning at it unhappily as she wasn't getting any responses.

"How are you getting a signal?" Robin asked he was walking next to Wally and behind the two girls.

"I have living tech inside me I'm working on hacking stuff from anywhere. It helps to have multiple personalities to send to do stuff, if there nice and feeling helpful," X explained.

'_I still think we should hunt him down _now _and force him to listen,'_ Ravager piped up from the inside of X's head.

'_Well no one asked you, you barbarian,' _another voice said.

"Can't I download you guys into a computer or something?" X sighed, bringing the heel of her hand up to rub her forehead.

'_You're not the boss of us, you can't make us leave without our consent, and I sure as hell ain't giving it,' _Ravager glared, her psychic image appearing in the phones screen.

"You know what? I give up," X growled exasperated.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Artemis eyed her friend warily. She hadn't met any of the other "hers" yet and wasn't sure what to expect.

"Yeah well I have to live with them," X sighed again. The teens reached a clearing big enough to fit all three tents and a fire.

"Check to see what Batman has given us," Aqualad suggested.

Everyone rifled through the packs they had been given before departing. The only thing's in there where the supplies to construct the tents, sleeping bags, a change of clothes, a bucket, and some personal items.

"You have got to be kidding me," Wally exclaimed when he saw no food.

Kaldur studied the supplies, "M'gann, you and Wally will construct the tents. Conner can you find some water? Robin we need fire wood. Red X…"

"Me and Artemis will go get some food," X declared, dragging her friend into the woods.

The others left as well to complete their respective tasks, leaving Kaldur standing there awkwardly with nothing to do.

* * *

About three minutes out Artemis asked, "What exactly are we going to use to hunt?"

"Hmm… you have a crossbow with what, 20 bolts? I've got 15 knives on me. I'm sure we can figure something out," the last part was laced with sarcasm.

Red X slipped through the underbrush like a shark through water. She was a shadow in the dark forest and in comparison Artemis was like a bull in a china shop. The archer rustled leaves and stepped on twigs, but overall was still pretty quiet. The two ex-assassins-in-training where perfect hunters, it came with the job.

* * *

M'gann and Wally where attempting to set up the tents. Wally had gone camping before so he knew, vaguely, what to do. M'gann kept trying to help but ended up destroying whatever work they had managed to get done.

"Okay this is clearly not working. We have to come up with some sort of plan…" Wally trailed off as he spotted some instructions. "Well that would have been useful to know existed."

M'gann laughed nervously as she levitated all the objects and began untangling certain things. With the instructions now helpfully flouting in the air they restarted the task of putting up the tent, this time with very little difficulty.

* * *

Robin had decided to tag along with Conner. He picked up firewood whenever he saw a piece of wood that looked suitable. Conner was using his super hearing to locate a source of water. The Boy of Steel was making a bee line for a stream, leaving a path of broken trees in his wake. This was one of the reasons Robin had decided to follow him, the other was because he wanted someone to talk to.

Robin's chatter filled up the air, Con making comments every now and then. That's how they made their way to the sounds of water Con was hearing. And Kaldur… well he was clearing the campsite of debris…

* * *

When everyone came back to the campsite the area was creepily clean, the tent's where successfully set up, and now all they needed was a fire and food. Robin created the fire pit while Red X and Artemis skillfully prepped the animals they had caught; 3 rabbits, and a deer. Kaldur was "purifying" the water.

"So… who wants to light the fire?" Artemis asked subtly glancing at Wally.

"Oh I can do it, anything to help get some food," Wally said in response.

X shot Artemis an amused look before saying, "Well then get to it."

30 minutes trickled by before Wally shouted in frustration, "I can't do it!"

Robin snorted at his friends in ability to produce fire and then burst out laughing as his sister pulled out a lighter from her pocket and lit the wood. "You'd think… the guy… who can… break… the sound… barrier… in his… sneakers… could make… enough… friction to get… a fire… started…" he got out between laughs.

"Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Wally hollered.

"I wanted to see your reaction," Red X deadpanned.

"What! But then…" Wally sputtered and then began mumbling incoherently, "you didn't think I could start the fire in the first place!"

"Well duh," Artemis said, "you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Wally cried out indignantly.

Robin rolled his eyes unseen as he began to cook the food, not paying any attention to the bickering not-a-couple. They would have let M'gann cook but they actually wanted to eat; besides she can't get too close to fire. Kaldur just shook his head and continued making small talk with Superboy.

Red X was humming silently to herself as she tried to text Grant again. She had managed to get him to agree to meet her and let her explain herself. In exchange she had to attempt to "talk" with Joey. This was why she was hacking into files to track said younger brother down.

"And done!" Robin called out; at that call everyone stopped what they were doing to grab a bite.

"This isn't half bad," Wally said through a mouth full of food. "Hey how do you two know how to hunt anyways?"

"I'm an archer," Artemis deadpanned.

"I'm just plain awesome," Red X said absentmindedly, she had started whittling after she had finished her portion of the meal.

"Okay so now what?" Robin asked.

"Oh, how about we exchange stories?" M'gann suggested.

"Like any story?" X glanced at the Martian, "how about we see who can come up the best story?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Kaldur nodded his head in agreement. "Who shall go first?"

"Oh I will!" Wally cried. "Okay so in a kingdom far, far away…"

* * *

…_there was a young girl named uh, Megan yeah let's go with that, she was the princess of a small kingdom. She was very beautiful, more so than her mother. So her Mom was incredibly jealous, looked her away and pretended that she never existed. Megan was very clever and came up with a plan to escape. _

_She tricked the guard into opening the door before knocking him out with a book. Once she was out of her room she crept through the castle, making her way towards the kitchen. From there she slipped out of the back entrance and made a run for the gates. Megan made it out safely and made her way into town. She stumbled into an inn where she met the handsomest knight of all, Sir Wally West."_

"(That's stupid, Baywatch, _here_ let me make it better.) _But before the supposed knight could take advantage of the naïve princess, two helpful people intercepted the girl. _

'_Hey there I'm Artemis and this is… _(Um, what do I call you? "Uh, how about Rose?" That works) …_and this is Rose,' the blond archer clad in dark green said. _

'_Hi,' the dark haired girl standing next to her said, she was wearing all black with red accents. 'Don't talk to that guy he's a major perv.'_

'_Okay,' Megan said quietly, 'my name's Megan.'_

'_Nice name,' Artemis commented, 'well it was nice meeting you but we have to go, common we got a job to do.'_

'_Umm, what exactly are you two doing?' Megan asked._

'_That's really none of your business, now is it?' Artemis looked at her suspiciously."_

"(Okay my turn now.) _In truth they were members of the resistance against the tyrannical Queen. They were meeting up with one of their allies, a spy that had infiltrated the castle. They were to meet him at the inn soon. Actually right now as their informant walked in, he was dressed similarly to Rose. His name was… _("David") _David, he's Rose's twin brother._

'_I'm back, and have I got news for you,' he said walking up to them. _

'_Oh I'd like to hear too please,' Megan smiled shyly at them._

'_Let her listen, what's the harm!' David grinned cheerfully._

'_Why am I related to you again?' Rose shook her head at her brother's overwhelmingly bright smile. 'Come on let's talk about this in my room.' Rose led the small party to where she was staying in the inn. She locked the door behind them._

'_So what happened in the castle?' Artemis said getting straight to the point._

'_Apparently the princess ran away,' was the first thing out of David's mouth."_

("Hey this is my story! Stop butting in!"

"Shut up KF it's getting good. Can I try?"

"Go ahead Robin, it's already a free-for-all"

"Yeah!")

"'_What!?' Artemis and Rose said, they both froze and turned to look at Megan. 'You're the princess.' Rose stated calmly while her companion repeated that sentence over and over again. _

'_What!? No, no, I'm not,' Megan tried to cover up the fact that she had been discovered so quickly._

'_No need to be afraid where the good guys,' David smiled again._

'_Yeah we're the resistance,' Rose added._

'_You-you knew!' Artemis said indignantly, point at David accusingly, '_That's _why you let her come!'_

'_Of course, I am all knowing after all,' David smirked at the huntress._

'_Why you little troll,' Artemis growled."_

("Okay that's it. This is my story and _I'm _going to tell it."

"Too bad Baywatch, I'm going again.")

"'_Calm down Artemis!' Rose said glaring at her brother, "what _other_ news is there?'_

'_Oh well the Queen want's to send out a group of knights after her. So we should probably leave,' David said way too casual. _

'_Why didn't you tell us that earlier?' Artemis coolly glared at the ninja._

'_You didn't ask,' David shrugged._

_Artemis sighed at the response but opened a window and shot an arrow with a rope attached to it. The arrow hit its mark and the four fugitives left the building. Just in time too as the door was forced open behind them."_

"(_My_ story.) _The knights; Sir Wally, Sir Kaldur, and Sir Conner, ran to the widow and began propelling after them. But the line was cut and they were forced to run after them. The three rebels where faster but had to slow down to help the princess. That's why the knights soon caught up to them._

'_Halt by the orders of the Queen!' Sir Kaldur said._

'_Yeah what he said,' Sir Wally added._

'_Now why would we do that?' David called over his shoulder letting smoke bombs drop behind him._

"(Oh I like this part!) _The smoke screen was thick and the knights couldn't see a thing. They blundered around, desperately looking for their targets. But their quarry had already escaped. The rebels, in their natural element, led the princess to the safety of their headquarters. A massive tree house like thing built in the heart of the woods, it was an entire village built in the sky…"_

* * *

"That's it how do you expect me to tell you a story when you guy's won't even let me talk!" Wally cried out.

"We don't," Artemis deadpanned.

"I think it is time we all went to bed," Kaldur sighed.

Grumbling everyone went to their respective tents. After an hour Red X crept out of the tent she shared with Artemis and sat down near the dying embers. Robin, who was also still awake, soon joined her. They sat there quietly watching the night sky, an echo of the past and of what could have been.

A past where they didn't dress up come night time and beat people up for various reasons, a time where they were just two silly little kids growing up in a circus. That small scene is a reminder of something that can never be again, small wishes that go unheard, little dreams that are ignored, and questions never to be answered. They sit content in that brief moment of peace, happy knowing the other was alright.

When morning came the two ninjas had returned to their respective tents. The team was patiently waiting for Batman to pick them up. They were spending time by eating or cleaning up, making small talk as well. Around midday the bio-ship had arrived and the Team left the woods.

* * *

Batman stood in front of the team, after they had briefed him on the "mission" they had started arguing about some story. M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner having not participated in the event had gone off to eat some "real" food. Robin was just laughing as Artemis and Wally argued whereas Red X was texting someone, but was apparently paying attention as she reacted to certain comments. Batman just sighed and left.

X looked up and realized that everyone was distracted. She slipped out of the room went down the hall to where the armory was. Entering the room she looked around at all the tech that had been abandoned in the Cave. She began going through the aisles and checking out the leftover weapons and other things.

Kaldur had been unsure of the warning that Sportsmaster had given him, but he was slightly suspicious of Red X's behavior. That's why when he saw her enter the armory he followed her as silently as possible. He observed her as she went through the room grabbing things holding them for a sec and then moving on, sometimes she took certain objects with her and placed them in the center of the room. X had obviously been doing this for a while because the pile was already fairly large.

"Would you all just shut up?" X sighed in exasperation.

Kaldur jumped at the sudden break in silence, "Do you require assistance?"

"Oh… Kaldur, how long have you been standing there?" X murmured.

There was something off about her at the moment, the way she held herself, her speech pattern, and the fact that she was avoiding looking at him. Then Kaldur realized something, "You are not Red X."

That's when "X" actually looked at him, "That's where you're wrong, I _am _Red X, or at least the original persona of the costume. Oh yeah you're the Baby Justice's leader nice to meet you. (Cue mock bow.) I'm the _original _Red X, thief for hire extraordinaire." "X" cocked her hip and held out her hand for a handshake.

Kaldur stared at her processing what she had said, "Red X is a thief."

"Yep, but don't worry I ain't doing anything illegal. I just have a keener eye for quality, the one you know as 'Red X' asked me to look for certain things. I bet you didn't know that each of us crazies up here (she tapped her head at this) can use D's enhancements in a different way. Well that's not entirely true, you could say we use them differently," "X" shrugged. "If you have to differentiate I guess I'm 'Red'"

"What does X have you doing?" Kaldur questioned.

"She's looking for a way to return to normal," Red lied easily, "now if you could just leave, so I can continue my work?"

"I wish to assist," Kaldur replied still suspicious.

"Suit yourself," Red grinned like she'd just won the lottery.

* * *

**Sorry this took so looooooooong, but school started and then tumblr distracted me...**

**Stupid tumblr... But yeah i had this crazy dream that you can skip if you want but...**

I was in school and then reports of _Titans_ came in. So then the top part of the school breaks of and _fly's _ into the sky. For some reason their are ropes connecting the two parts and I somehow manage to climb up. Then reports of smaller creatures killing humans arrive. Several people on the flouting bit go down the ropes and just hang there. When i actually look the students are _care bears. _Then there's an actual person jumping on the top of the rope trying to get them to let go and they do. Then I go down to find my friends and the seen shifts. I'm in front of the school near the gates, there's a truck entering school grounds. I also see Titans heading towards the school. Then I start heading back to the flouting bit and then my mom calls. She says to come to the sixth grade science room on the second floor. I'm already on my way. Then the two PE teachers are there holding the ropes and I tell them I need to go up. They look at me annoyed but let me climb the ropes again. So when I do get to the classroom instead of an actual classroom I see the back part of the truck that came in earlier. It's filled of tables full of food, apparently it's Thanksgiving, and there are the little kids from my bus sitting with the care bears, eating. Then I see my mom and she asks me, "How are you feeling?" And I look at her and say, "Like we're all going to die." Then I sit down, "Like this is our last meal."

What does this mean?

That's it no more tumblr before bed.

**Is it sad that I'm sharing this with you guys instead of therapist or something?**


	10. Homefront

Chapter 10 – Homefront

**September 22**

Danielle "Ella" Mary Grayson was preparing for her first day of school, ever. Because she's just that awesome and the combined puppy dag faces of her and her brother she had been allowed to sleep over at Wayne manor. Besides it's not like she hadn't secretly moved in anyway.

Earlier in the month they had dragged her to the school for a placement test. Since she was a walking encyclopedia she pretty much rigged the test to get her in the same grade as her brother. Yeah she's a freshman. This is going to go so well, note the sarcasm.

'_Okay who wants to go to school?'_ She asked the occupants of her head.

'_Hell no,' _(Ravager)

'_Don't think so,' _(Red X)

'_You're kidding right?'_

'_Sounds boring.'_

'_I d-d-don't w-want to…'_

'…_no…'_

'_I didn't think so, but if you see any class you like, feel free to comment. Let's make the weirdest first impressions possible,' _Ella sighed.

'_Are you encouraging them?' _Dick yawned sleepily; it had been a late night.

'_They act up either way so there's no real point,' _Ella pointed out. _'Why is this skirt so short? Is it like this everywhere?'_

'_No just in stuck up prep schools,' _Dick answered, grinning at his sister's discomfort.

'_I hate you,' _Ella was pulling back the hair around her face into a loose ponytail, letting the rest hang loose. After that she made her way to the kitchen, sliding down the banister, some of her other personality's optimism seeping into her as she skipped down the halls. Her brother was already eating when she arrived. She ate her breakfast in relative silence and when the time came left with Alfred and Dick in a more discreet car.

They arrived pretty early at the school and where just waiting around for Dick's friend Barbara Gordon, the Commissioners daughter. Dick had put of this meeting as much as possible for fear of what those two would discuss. But there was no stopping it now.

"So you're the infamous Barbara Gordon, I've heard a lot about you," Ella grinned holding out her hand.

"And your Dick's twin sister, all good I hope," Babs smirked shaking the girls hand.

"Why do I feel like I just introduced two demons?" Dick sighed.

"Because you did," Ella said smirking.

The trio was standing near a pillar when they spotted Artemis talking to Bette. Dick ran over and snapped a picture of them saying "We'll laugh about this someday."

"What was that about?" Barbara asked.

"Just saying hi to the new girl," Dick smirked saving the photo.

"You little troll," Ella rolled her eyes at him.

"Well if she's with Bette then she'll probably sit with us during lunch," Babs added. "Let's be nice."

"Does' that include being civil?" Ella said smirking at Artemis. Artemis catching her smirk glared back at her.

"I like you," Babs said.

"Want to trade stories of Dickie Bird over there?" Ella looked at the redhead.

"It would be my pleasure," Babs smirked as her best friend.

"I knew it," Dick sighed.

* * *

So the classes passed by quickly not many people paying that mush attention and there was a lot of trolling going on in the background. Just as she had expected people thought she was weird, it must have been some sixth sense but people just sort of avoided Ella. Not that she minded it gave her room to move and she didn't have any expectations to live up to. At first there where a lot of questions about her but she just brushed them off and answered any that weren't personal.

Now it was lunch and her, Babs, Dick, Bette and Artemis were sitting next to each other. It was just an average lunch with Artemis freaking out about the classes in their midst, when who was to show up but Grant?

"Hey there babe," he said hugging her from behind.

"Grant what are you doing here?" Ella asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow, what I can't visit my girlfriend during break?" Grant grinned rubbing where he'd been elbowed.

"You don't go to school," Ella deadpanned, "like at all."

"Well now I do, Gotham's a great place to disappear into," Grant took a seat across from his girlfriend.

"Should you really be saying something like that? The Commissioners daughter, Barbara "Babs" Gordon, right over there," Ella gestured at Babs, "and while we're on the topic, that's Elizabeth "Bette" Kane, Artemis "Arty" Crock, and my twin brother Richard or Dick."

"Brother…" Grant trailed of staring at Dick.

Dick, in response, looked him up and down before grabbing him and dragging him to Batman-knows-where.

"What just happened?" Bette asked.

"I just activated 'big brother' mode which is funny, because I'm oldest," Ella took a sip of her smoothie. "Anyone got a problem speak up now or forever withhold your questions."

Ella was bombarded with questions and, laughing, she explained a (modified) version of how it happened.

* * *

Red X and Robin were heading towards the location of one of the many zeta tubes located in and around Gotham. They were just going to spend a little time at the cave before Robin had to go back to the Batcave. Eventually X would sneak back into the manor, but Batman didn't need to know that.

"You go on ahead," Robin said upon reaching the disguised zeta tube.

X glanced at Robin before entering the "phone both," "Don't take too long, 'kay."

Red X disappeared, being teleported to Mt. Justice. After arriving she went to the kitchen to grab a bite, she planned to go to the hanger where she suspected the others where. She had just stepped into the kitchen when she was attacked. She barely had any time to react as a red android punched her in the head, driving her into the opposite wall, and "Red X" lost conscious…

* * *

Robin and Artemis had arrived at the Cave to be greeted by a ball of fire. They managed to dodge it but where continuously assaulted by the flames, their unseen assailants hidden by the smoke rising from their burning surroundings.

"We have to find Red X; she should be around here somewhere. She didn't arrive that long before us and she might be injured," Robin said running for the exit.

They managed to get into the hallway but where swept along by a tidal wave. The water dispersing itself they managed to get up, Artemis grabbing her bow as she passed it. The two ran towards the gym where they tried to contact the rest of their team. A tornado of fire following them they entered the shower room to try and out it out.

"Robin to Batcave override R-G-4, Cave calling Justice League H-O-J-slash-Watchtower B-0-1 priority red. Comm. links are down," Robin said turning on the showers on his side of the room. "At least the waters helping." Then water slowly began to fill the room, "Or not."

Robin swam down and placed an explosive charge on the wall, the explosion creating a new door. The two heroes ran into the kitchen, "We need to get lost," Robin gasped.

"The air vents!" Artemis cried, pointing.

"Good go! I'll see if we can slow down are friends," Robin exclaimed, he noticed something black lying near him and picked it up. It was Red X's tattered cape, "No…"

"Robin hurry up we don't have all day!" Artemis called him over, "What is that?"

"Part of X's cape…" Robin murmured, setting it down on the counter.

"Oh…" Artemis shifted uncomfortably.

They climbed into the ventilation shafts with Robin giving them directions. They just barely managed to escape being roasted alive. The two arrived at the boiler room; they ran trying to stay ahead of their foes. A loud crash alerted them to the arrival of one of them. A female figure encased in fire rose from where it was crouching.

She rose the temperature to dangerous levels, forcing Robin and Artemis to leave. The figure rained fire balls down upon them. Robin leading his fellow hero to where he knew an escape route was. The two entered another vents and hacked into the Cave.

"Who are we fighting?" Artemis shrieked on the verge of panicking.

"I don't know, let's find out," Robin said along with him muttering what he was doing as he was doing it, it was a bad habit. He brought up a camera view of the others; they saw them talking about school right before being attacked the same way they had bin. The camera screen died out just then.

"What happened?" Artemis grabbed onto Robin.

"Explosion took out the camera, I'll find another angle," Robin typed in a couple commands, bringing up all four camera shots. One by one each screen went to static, "That's it all four are dead, the cameras! I mean the cameras…" Robin said spotting at Artemis' reaction. "I'm sure the others are okay. Just give me a sec to find the closest route to the hanger."

"Yeah, fine they all got super powers they can handle anything," Artemis tried to comfort herself, while failing miserably.

The two heroes navigated the air vents until they came out in the library, "There should be a hidden passage around here somewhere…" Robin muttered.

"Seriously? Cliché much?" Artemis said following the Boy Wonder.

"You should see the Batcave," Robin attempted to lighten the mood.

They heard a noise behind them and quickly found shelter behind a book shelf. Robin peered around to see if he could spot anything, but quickly returned to their hiding place. Metallic footsteps echoed around the room, "Artemis, Robin, Red X."

"It's Red Tornado," Artemis stepped out to greet the elder hero. A red android with different markings than Tornado reached out to grab her. Artemis gasped and Robin grabbed her and they both rolled under a table.

"Yes on the 'Red' no on the 'Tornado,'" Robin said leading them away from the android. Another one, this time the female figure from before, stepped out in front of them. This one was slightly damaged, two long scratches running down her chest, revealing some of the circuits the substituted as organs. The two humans leapt up on top of the bookshelves.

"What are they?" Artemis asked as the sprinklers went off.

The female robot knocked over one of the shelves, creating a domino effect. Robin was trying to find their way out and was randomly poking books. He opened up the secret passage and just in time Artemis pushed them through.

"Did you know Tornado had siblings?" Artemis questioned

"No," Robin said leading them down the hall, "but hey at least we know X is alright."

"What makes you say that?" Artemis looked at the ninja questioningly.

"They called out her name, meaning they haven't gotten to her yet," Robin replied relief filling his voice.

"Okay good for her! But now what, Tornado's one of the Leagues powerhouses. How do you expect us to beat two of him?" Artemis was in full blown panic mode now.

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly," Robin smirked lightly.

"Don't joke they…" Artemis was cut off by a voice going off on the speakers. "Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. Attention Red X. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

* * *

Talon was not having a good day first there had been school, she could put up with that; she wasn't the one being forced to interact with them anyway. Then this happened, the Dominate was attacked by an unknown. It was her duty to ensure that the Dominate was unharmed. Her head was killing her, being thrown into a wall after being punched in the _head_ hurt like hell. She had repaid the debt in full when she slashed the androids chest.

Now Talon was crawling around the vents trying to avoid being seen when she heard the announcement. _So those two are still around, _Talon thought, changing direction's to hunt down.

'_Oye, Talon what's going on? You asshole you're blocking us!' _Ravager's voice echoed from the recess of her mind.

'_It's not her fault it just happens by default. Besides it's not like you should be one to talk,' _the yet to be named voice said.

'_Hey!' _Ravager cried out.

'_If you wanted some action you should have left with Red,' _an extremely perky voice said.

'_What's she doing anyway?' _Ravager grumbled.

'_Using the chaos to hack into the JL and download all the info on there,' _the first voice replied.

'_Right,' _Ravager muttered, she was sulking in her favorite part of Ella's mindscape.

Talon wasn't paying that mush attention to the conversation going on in the background. She had managed to navigate her way through the vents to where she was beginning to hear whispered voices. If she had identified them right the two speakers where Robin and Artemis. The only other option was the androids and these voices where full of emotion, so no.

"You seem distraught."

"Distraught? M'gann is dying, we have no superpowers and I'm down to my last arrow, of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught or get dead!"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Practice, I've been doing this since I was nine."

"Hello," at the sound of her voice the two teens in front of her turned to look at her.

Talon had made several alterations to the clothes she was wearing. She had ditched the mask somewhere along the way and used a scrapes of the cape she had ripped upon her take over to cover the lower half of her face. Because of her crawling around her loose hair had been messed up and was all over the place. Talon had checked the gauntlets as well and reconfigured them to her liking.

"X!" Robin sighed in relief.

Talon shook her head, "Not X," thinking it over, she added, "Dominate asleep."

Robin stared at her for a moment, processing what she had said, "I'm going to assume by 'Dominate' you mean my sister. So what do we call you?"

"Talon," Talon responded, "What happening?"

"Yeah well while where sitting here our four super powered friends are dying in the hanger. How can we beat a bunch of unrelenting machines," Artemis was cradling her head in her hands.

"That's it they're machines! One EMP pulse will shut down any machine within range!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well unless either one of you have one handy in your belts we're screwed, because I know I don't have one in my quiver," Artemis said.

"Pointless to carry around," Talon said in her way to quite voice.

"Fresh out but I bet we can build one, what do you say KF, doable?" Robin had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Totally doable," Kid Flash's voice came out through their comm.'s. The androids voice interrupting telling them how much time they had left. "You know if we had more time."

Kid Flash gave out instructions, the three still free heroes following them exactly. Traveling to the medical wing and using one of the machines there and reprograming it to send out EMP waves. Now they just had to get it to the main generator, which was in the hanger…

The two ninjas and one archer crept around till they were in position. KF and Superboy began distracting the androids. Robin grappled down to where the generator was with Artemis covering him. Talon had passed on the information about the EMP to her house mates and was awaiting news that either Red X had returned or the Dominate had woken up.

All was going well until they found out that the circuit was incomplete. Before Robin could complete it he was swept up in a tidal wave, Artemis' warning coming too late. Artemis tried to shoot the male android but missed on account of the fire ball thrown at her head. Without any arrows she was forced to retreat, Talon going with her.

Escaping into the vents again they watched from a crack as a nearly drowned Boy Wonder was dumped on the floor near the cage of fire. Talon watched on in silence as Artemis had a mental break down. She was muttering to herself about possible plans. Artemis led the way with Talon following her and they slipped down an inclined area and fell out in the souvenir room.

"Three minutes."

"Oh who am I kidding best we can do is hope the League finds us before the Reds," Artemis said finally giving up.

"And the rest of the team?" Talon asked standing up.

"There's nothing we can do for them," Artemis sighed rubbing her arm.

"I fight to the last," Talon shook her head before standing up to head back to the hanger, leaving Artemis to wallow in self-pity.

Talon hadn't been walking down the halls long when Artemis caught up to her, "When we go in follow my lead," the archer told her.

Entering the hanger Artemis held up her hands, "We surrender, stop the clock."

The Reds held out their hands for their weapons. The two girls just looked at them before Artemis leapt forward jumped of the males head and shoot an arrow. Talon went low and sliced at the female androids legs casing her to collapse. The arrow struck true, completing the circuit and the EMP worked all surrounding tech was shut down. The fire cage disappeared and water level dropped.

"Kaldur how's M'gann?" Superboy asked.

"She breathes, I believe she will make a full recovery," the Atlantian replied, "How is Robin?"

"He's breathing too," Artemis sighed in relief as the Bird Boy's chest moved.

Robin took in lungful's of some much needed air, "Way to get traught."

Talon stood of to the side, Ella having taken her place as the Dominate, was being filled in on what had happened in her absence. Red X having made it back before the EMP went out. She was holding her hand to her bloody nose, a result of the EMP and having tiny machines in her. Everyone needed a little time to recover.

Later on that evening the teen's stood around trying to figure out how to cut Kid Flash and Superboy free. Seeing as none of the tech was working they were stumped. Red Tornado arrived soon after that little spat and asked what was going on.

"We had a little visit from your family," Robin replied, glancing at said androids.

"Your extremely nasty family," Artemis added.

"I was not aware I had such relations," Tornado said.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor duty at the Watchtower," RT strode over to the damaged machines, "when it became clear Cave communications where down, I attempted to investigate. But your zeta tubes where also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Sphere, in the wall next to him, burst into life. "Hey boy," Superboy said seeing the alien tech jump out of the wall. The laser Artemis was holding suddenly went of earning a startled yelp. Red X, the Dominate, felt everything in her body speed up as all the nano-machines came back online.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin and KF said together.

Red Tornado reached out to touch the female android intruder and there was a spark. Tornado turned to the teens and sucked out all the oxygen in the room, causing the teens to fall unconscious.

* * *

When everyone came to all three androids where missing. Red X stood next to Robin as they were debriefed by Batman. She nodded when appropriate but apart from that didn't comment. She was too busy thinking over how she should have been more aware of the intruders and been prepared for the attack. Instead she had been forced to rely on Talon.

Talon was great and all but she would never forget what the name really meant. How it was a betrayal on her childhood and what she believed in. Talon was loyal to whoever held power over her. If she were ever to be separated from her alternate personalities there'd be high death toll in the following days. Looks like she was going to be stuck with them for a while.

X then reviewed the data the other Red X had collected. The Justice League had files on everything and everyone, not as complex or as detailed as the Batcave's but it would have to do for now. Hopefully it'll be awhile before anyone noticed the change in information regarding certain things. She had bought some time let's hope the stupid plan works.

After Batman had finished talking to them, Black Canary came to check on her. "I'm fine I wasn't even directly involved in the fight," X brushed off Canary and went to her room. Crashing on her bed she animated one of the robots she had lying around and got it to start doing her homework. Using the time she had alone she called up Grant.

"Yeah it's me; there was an attack on the Cave today. Know anything about it?"

"No, I wasn't informed of anything but I'm not exactly the most trusted assassin around. So I'm not exactly the person you should be asking," Grant replied. "Are you all right?"

"Just fine, _I _got hit by a surprise attack and got knocked out; another of my personalities took over for a short time. I'll get into the details later, but I got the data needed and covered up anything else, so that's a success. Hopefully if they find out they'll just blame the Reds and my involvement we'll go unnoticed," Ella sighed leaning against the headboard.

"That's great, this'll keep everyone under the radar for now," Grant said.

"Man being a good friend sucks," Ella laughed, "This is an odd situation we've got here."

"You could say that again," Grant laughed as well, "I'll pass along the news."

* * *

**'Sup people Question: How old do you think I am?**

**Well since the last chapter was late I decided to give you this one early. Now excuse me while I go bash my head in because now I have to write another chapter for next week.**


End file.
